UOPM: The Unforgettable Story
by Sabrina2001
Summary: A group of trainers on the road to victory. But they will find romance, action and evilness. One will win and the other will lose but will it cost more than a loss, but a love? Or a best friend? Dedicated to the members of UoPM. Thank you guys.
1. Chapter 1:Who can you trust?

Disclamir: I do not own poke'mon or any of it's characters. I do not own UOPM it is just a RPing club. I do not own: Lance, Final, Blue, Angel and/or Crystal. they are all my friends in this fiction. No portion of this can be used or copied with my written order. Thank you.

A/N: We are a group called UOPM and we role play Poke'mon in Battles, SL's and in other things. this is a fiction about us on our journey.

Dedicated to:

Blue, Final, Lance, Crystal, Angel and everyone at UOPM. 

****

UoPM: An Unforgettable Tale

Early morning on the day of May 25th, 2001. The sun shone brightly as a boy looked over the horizon at the willowing trees that swayed with the churning wind and pitch hit sun in the background adding a subtle mood to the atmosphere. It was he who had won the last tourney, and he hope that he would not meet another person that could beat him this time. At his side stood his trusty Kingdra, the one that defeated the opponent. But each year it gets harder. But each year they get better. He sighed deeply, _I am Lance, and I will never lose my title._

Or so he thought, there on the other end of the sun stood another boy, this one instead of a Kingdra, stood an Alakazam. They too had trained hard for what would come. Along with every person who wanted to take a chance for the title, take a chance to be number one, take a chance. One chance, win or lose. But some how this tourney would change lives forever, and evermore. Side by side trainers from the eye-can-see stood beside their trusted ones, hoping that their chance of stardom would come soon, their shot of being the champion would soon float by. For now they waited.

****

Chapter One: Who can you trust?

Through their travels Lance had met some new friends, all-great and trustworthy. Standing by his side, proud to be his friend. New friends and old friends stood tall and honorable with the wind and sun always on their sides. They all knew the tourney was coming up, and they all knew that with this tourney, problems could evolve for the group.

"Well Lance should we battle once more or call it a night?" Final, the wise boy asked his opponent with glistening sweat drizzling off the brow of his eye.

"Call it a night. Tomorrow we will battle again." Lance replied with a smile across his face, thus he recalled his Kingdra that had won all the battles that night, "Maybe tomorrow you will beat me."

"Tomorrow." Final echoed as he soon realized that in one week the tourney would be held. All their hard work put forth would be shining as a star on the arena of the stadium waiting to show what they worked for.

"Let's get back to camp. I'm sure Angel has finished dinner." Lance smiled as he walked through the limb trees that continued on into the vast forest.

"Yeah." Final yawned, "It's been quite a night."

The two friends walked side by side back to camp, not reaching back till about eleven pm, seeing that their campers were worried about where they had been.

"Where have you guys been?!" Sabrina shouted in an outrage, "We were worried about you guys to death."

"Sorry we just did a lot of training." Lance admitted, "you guys need to train too."

"Well you need to eat!" Angel yelled as she forced a plate at both of the trainers, "Eat!"

Final looked down at the food that seemed a bit cold, "It looks cold."

"It is!" Angel screeched, "you guys have been wandering off and your food gets cold!"

"Calm down. Don't worry, everything will be alright." Blue _tried_ to interrupt the argument to calm the feuding kids.

"Blue's right, calm down guys. I think lance and Final should eat and clean up. Since we already ate, we should hit the sack." Sabrina explained.

"I don't want to clean up!" Final whined.

"Babe, calm down. Go eat and clean up." Crystal ordered as she gave him a fork and spoon.

"Alright." Final gave in as hit set aside the flame lit fire. Crouching slowly to add another bark of wood that gulfed in the fire adding more heat, "go onto bed guys."

Doing so, all the trainers, exclude Lance and Final all settled in their sleeping bags and quietly drifted off into their dream worlds. 

Talking quietly amongst their selves, lance and Final, chitted and chatted about the upcoming tourney. 

"You are the champion, everybody expects you to win." Final explained, "That's a lot of pressure."

"Yeah I know. But there's a lot of good trainers out there. Including you, Sabrina, Angel, Blue and all you guys." Lance replied.

"What if you don't win?" Final asked with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"I'll try again next year, just train harder." Lance replied, "I don't expect to win. I'd like to but I'm not expecting myself to win, I'll try though."

Final had nothing more to say, taking his last bit of food and gulping it down. he stood up with a yawn and walked the plate to the pot, left to the fire.

"I'm out for tonight Lance. Goodnight." Final yawned.

"I'll be in bed soon. Night." Lance replied.

Final walked off to the tent to the left, which belonged to Crystal and his self. 

On the other hand lance still sat thinking wisely about the upcoming matches. _They expect you to win._ Those words echoed in his mind and what would happen if he didn't. what if he didn't give what the people wanted? What would then become of him? Would he lose all his friends? _That's a lot of pressure._ Too much pressure. 

Lance finally decided to call it a night. Taking the plate to the pot ignoring the fact that Angel _wanted_ them to clean the dishes he walked over to his own tent. 

Quite strange for a champ to be living in a tent and traveling on a journey with less popular people, but it's better than sitting in royalty. 

As the sun dawned to a new day, Blue and Sabrina were the first ones up, as usual. Blue started breakfast as schedule while Sabrina attended to the dirty dishes _left _by Final and Lance. Sighing deeply she walked over to their tents, first Lance then Final, throwing the pot of dirty water at them.

"What?!" Lance shrieked.

"This is what!" Sabrina replied, "Angel told you to wash! Now wash!"

Doing so, Lance stood up crawling out of the tent and looking at Sabrina waking up Final. Once he woke up, Lance walked over to the pot that was _once _filled with water, now only containing plates. He thus grabbed the other bucket used to put out the fire, walking through the forest to get some water from the lake that was there last night.

"They never do their chores do they?" Sabrina sighed with a smile on her face.

"One day they'll learn." Blue replied as he passed her a few plates and silverware.

"Thanks." Sabrina replied as she walked over to the fold up table and assigned them in order of where they normally sat. 

"When are you going to wake up the others?" Blue asked.

"When breakfast is done, we didn't get to bed till late so I'll let them oversleep." Sabrina replied.

"Wise idea." Blue shrugged, "Their in bad moods when they don't get enough sleep." 

With a smile Sabrina walked over to Blue and helped him cook up the eggs and bacon on the fire while he worked on the pancakes.

Once Lance had returned with Final waiting to the side wondering where his so-called _helper_ had gone.

"Where'd you go?" Final asked as he looked at the plates left to the side.

"Water." Lance replied, "Get some water that Sabrina threw at us."

"Everyone up?" Lance asked as he began to scrub the plates and silverware that had been left set for the night's being.

"Not yet." Final replied as he did his share of drying the dishes that were scrubbed.

"You up for a battle today?" Lance asked, "Or do I need ask Blue or someone?"

"Well we need to head to Atlantis City today. the tourney is in six days, and it'll take three days to get there. Plus the time to sleep and stop for food and stuff." Final replied.

"Yeah. I really don't feel like walking but I guess I have to." Lance sighed as he scrubbed the last plate.

"Just in ti--"Final began but Angel walked upon the scene with a stern look across her face that implied, 'You guys are in deep shit.'

"Good.... Morning Angel." Lance stuttered.

"I see you guys didn't do your _job _last night." she smiled, "Well tonight I better see the plates washed and done before morning."

After saying she quickly turned around to walk over to Sabrina and Crystal who were chatting away about who knows what. With a quick sigh Lance walked over to the girls and set down by the barley flaming fire with the news that they would have to walk, _again._

"Hey I just wanted to ell you guys that we'd be leaving today again for Atlantis City." Lance explained. A stunned look appeared across their faces as he said those words, all in all meaning: _walk._

"Again?" Crystal asked.

"Sorry. We just need to get there and sign up." Lance explained with a frown of sadness that he hoped would hopefully change the girl's minds. 

__

'Let's give them the puppy dog look.' Lance thought as his eyes slowly became teary.

"Alright Lance don't go crying on us." Sabrina gave in. She usually gave in more often because she would fit her lifestyle and ways to bond with the others.

"It isn't going to be that bad Sab, Angel, Crystal." Blue explained, "The sooner we get there the sooner we get hotels."

"He does have a point." Crystal brightened up, "I do want a bed."

Blue always had a way of making things work out, somehow he had that touch or feeling that can help everyone get to one place or do one thing whether it be a goal to be reached or a reward to be given. That made him more civilized than Lance and Final both. 

"Hmmm. Breakfast smells good, when will it be ready Blue?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah I'm a little hungry." Crystal added.

"Any moment it should be done Sab." Blue replied as he finished adding the finishing touches to the pancakes, "Voila! Here we are." 

Blue thus showed off his decor of food and samplings that he was known for. He set out the food amongst the table and laid out the food for their Poke'mon to eat on. 

They all sat down and enjoyed one of many joyous meals that the group ate on their journeys through the Star League. The league that was well known for it's rare and valuable Poke'mon that were wanted. For training and breeding. Poke'mon like Mewtwo and Mew could be found in this forest, or at least have been rumored to be along the paths, seen by only few and have been caught by only one.

TRC was his name and he loved valuable Poke'mon that had powerful attacks and hopefully would lead him to becoming the Poke'mon league champion for the 2001 year and hopefully for years to come. he trained along in the Star league. Once asked to travel with Lance and the group, he rejected explaining that if he traveled with friends he'd be sad if he had to battle one of them at the tourney, which was a good point.

What if Lance or one of the fellow friends were faced with another? Would they have the bravery and honor to step forth and battle? Would they be courageous enough? They all were great and you could even say some of the best, wise strategies and impressive Poke'mon proved that they were some of the best trainers the world have ever seen, and some of the world would ever see again. 

Meanwhile after breakfast and packing their equipment and camping gear up they started their long journey to Atlantis City, home of the Star league Tourney each year. Home to the stadium that was built in honor of the first champion, Ash Ketchum. But worst of all, home to lance. That would be the most pressure, to win for his hometown. It was the hardest thing to battle for.

"Blue I'm so tired." Sabrina whined.

"Me too." Crystal added.

"Lance what do you say we take a break?" Blue asked, "they really looked tired."

"Well I guess." Lance shrugged.

"Goodie!" Angel smiled as she feel to the ground laying out upon her backpack, "Wake me up in ten."

"Crystal you want some water?" Final asked his girlfriend.

"Thanks Final." Crystal replied as she took his water bottle and drank about half of it leaving Final stunned.

"You are quite thirsty." Final laughed.

"And..?" Crystal replied. Final stood their trying to think of a comeback given he was lame at replying with a taunt or a joke.

"Anyways what does the map say Lance?" Sabrina asked as she peeked over his shoulders to see what he was looking at.

"Hmmm... we need to travel 3 more miles northwest on route thirty-seven, then we'll call it a night. It shouldn't take more than three hours." Lance explained, "Then I want to battle."

"How long will we stay here for our break?" Blue asked.

"Let's say twenty more minutes?" Lance replied.

"Okay. Sab you want to battle?" Blue asked.

"Uh.. sure I guess I do need some practice." Sabrina replied.

All the trainers walked out into the vast open field to see both Blue and Sabrina facing each other with their Poke'balls ready for action.

"I choose you Staryu!" Sabrina yelled as she threw the poke'ball up in the air as a white blob appeared forming into her favorite Poke'mon Staryu.

"Go Weezing! I choose you!" Blue yelled as the ball was flung into the air with a cry a blob of purple turned into a ball floated in the air.

"Begin!" Lance called out as he sat up watching the battle.

"Staryu use your Psychic!" Sabrina yelled.

"That isn't going to cut it! Mental Block Weezing!"

Both Poke'mon were given their orders. Staryu began to create a magenta colored orb of psychic powers that formed from the gem of it's stone that penetrated into a stream of Psychic power which flew towards the opponent. But Weezing was working on it's defense by emitting brain waves in the air and vibing them into a power to help it fight the opponent. Even though Weezing worked on it's defense, Staryu took the advantage and hit it hard thus making Weezing stagger through the air and sweat from it's forehead.

"Staryu use your Bubble!" Sabrina yelled.

"Weezing counter attack with thunderbolt!" Blue replied.

Staryu began to build up bubbles from the legs of it's body that turned blue and pink which flowed around the field. But Weezing was starting to spark up a thunderbolt from the 'X' on it's face and strike it at the bubbles which countered and struck the Staryu at heart. Both Poke'mon were very weak from such great attacks.

"Weezing use your Zap cannon to finish it off!" Blue yelled from the sidelines.

"Staryu counter with your rollout!" Sabrina yelled to her Poke'mon.

"Whose your bet on?" Angel whispered to Crystal.

"I don't know their about even , whoever hits first will be the winner." Crystal replied.

Both Poke'mon were ready to finish the other off. Staryu began to create a ball of itself built with rock and clay thus rolling to the ground in circles. But Weezing began to create a yellow orb of electric power that sizzled with unbelievable forces from the within, forcing the ball to grow it shot it off at the ball of rock. In which case struck it with a tingling feeling that didn't hurt Staryu one bit. But on the other hand Staryu was gliding on the ground making Weezing run for it's life thus running it over and finishing the match.

"Weezing is unable to battle. The match goes to Staryu and Sabrina." Lance reported.

"Return Staryu, good job." Sabrina replied.

"Good job Weezing. return." Blue recalled his Poke'mon, "Your getting better Sab."

"You too. Good match." Sabrina panted.

"You too." Blue smiled.

"Good job guys." Lance said.

"Thanks." Blue replied.

"Thank you." Sabrina added.

"Well I think we should start off again." Lance explained. Thus making Sabrina fall to the ground with a stricken look upon her face, "Now...?"

"C'mon Sab." Blue said as he pulled her up.

"Come on Sabrina." Crystal added, "Just three more miles."

"Three..." Sabrina sighed, "Let's go."

"Alright grab all your stuff." Final explained, "Lance got the map?"

"Uh-huh." Lance nodded as he began to walk up the trail to the upcoming hills and plains.

Most of the time when they traveled they'd stay silent and just either listen to their cd players or think to their selves. Ever so often they'd talk amongst their selves about upcoming battles or in most cases, 'Are we there yet?'.

Six travelers, Lance, Final, Angel, Sabrina, Blue and Crystal. All traveling together in one pack, working everyday for the rewards of tomorrow. Destined to become number one.

Maybe not today,

Maybe not tomorrow,

I'll make my way to the top,

A never ending climb,

But I'll never stop.

Doesn't matter what turn we take,

Which sign we trust,

No matter what way we go,

What road we take,

I'll always know,

All in all we'll come through,

Doesn't matter what we say or do,

We'll find the way to reach our heart,

Doesn't matter if the road shells apart,

Working our way to the top of the hill,

A never ending climb going on still,

Working our way to the right side of the rock,

No stopping no matter the time on the clock,

Maybe not today,

Maybe not tomorrow,

I'll make my way to the top,

A never ending climb,

But I'll never stop. 

All in all we'll come through,

Standing there will be me and you,

Through all the snow and rain,

We'll be there ready to battle and train,

Through all the sun and sleet,

There's nothing we can' defeat.

Maybe not today,

Maybe not tomorrow,

I'll make my way to the top,

A never ending climb,

But I'll never stop.

As the day turned to night and the heavenly clouds were engulfed with the bright mysterious stars of the night. The trainers and their Poke'mon stopped and set up camp for the evening to be. Preparing dinner and starting a fire, the group worked together to make their journey much better.

Lance and Final would gather wood and bark for the fire to be lit. While Crystal and Angel pitched the tent. Sabrina and Blue cooked up the dinner for the night.

All was right for the trainers. After dinner the group would usually battle and train for a while before resting for the next days coming. Sometimes they'd look at the stars and wish away for their dreams to come. How they got here was different from each other. Each told different tales of their lives and how their past was.

Crystal started back in Celadon city with her Persian that she raised since she was five. It was her fathers but when he died when she was only seven, it was left in the will that the cat would go to her. Leaving when she was ten she met up with Angel in Viridian City.

Angel's story was a little different. Dropped off to live with her aunt she wanted to train so much but her aunt believed it was better to go to a boarding school. She went for a year or two before sneaking away to train Poke'mon by herself before meeting Crystal.

As the two traveled together, about 2 weeks later they met Final. 

He who had became a trainer 2 years back, never winning the title but still training hard. He feel hopelessly in love with Crystal, who could never leave him and asked him to travel with them. Along their way they met Sabrina who had a quite good past compared to Crystal and Angel.

She was born under the father and mother of Evan and Stacey who were quite wealthy and allowed her to journey with her Staryu at the age of ten and didn't met Crystal, Angel and Final till she was twelve. As they traveled for 3 months they met up with Blue who wanted nothing more to be part of their group, not to be alone anymore. In any case they allowed him to come along on their traveling. Along the way Sabrina somehow feel in love with the boy. Whether it was for the way he helped her through all her times or how he always stood by her side. Never telling him, she truly loved him. After traveling and competing in one tourney, they met the champion lance. Who was excited to met them and really wanted to travel with them instead of staying at home and training.That's how the group met and became one. Forming one bond they worked together forevermore to journey to their ultimate goal, the championship.

"Good morning Crystal." Final said as he reached up and brushed her hair softly.

"Morning Final." Crystal replied as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly but full of raging passion.

"Baby.. I love you." Final whispered in her ear as he leaned over and held her head in his arms.

"Love you too." Crystal smiled.

End of Chapter One.

Please Read and review. Chapter Due out First thing in the Morning. This story is dedicated to:

Blue, Final, Lance, Crystal, and Angel. 

~*Sabrina*~


	2. Chapter 2: Don't cry my love...

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon! Nay UOPM, some thirteen year old kid does, named Paul! I do not own the characters except Sabrina, I don't own the song, It belongs to Nsync. No portion of this fic can be used or borrowed without my permission.

A/N:

This story is dedicated to the members at UOPM. Including: Blue, Lance, Final, Angel, Crystal, Paul, TRC, and all you guys! Ages are around seventeen except for Paul who is fourteen.

Please read and review!

****

Chapter 2 of UOPM: The Unbelievable Story: Don't Cry My Love..

There they laid showing their love, committing their love.

Meanwhile Blue and Sabrina stood outside working on breakfast for the group to eat. Angel on the other hand was sitting alone near a sea side lake shore, slowly swaying her feet in the crystal clear water that glowed in the sun's rising. She didn't know why she was always alone. She glanced back to camp to see her travelers and friends standing or in Final and Crystal's case laying side by side. She wanted someone to hold and to care for. She pulled her feet from the water and hugged them to her chest. _Why am I always alone?_ She thought to herself.

Final and Crystal always had each other, while Blue and Sabrina never admitted it, her women's intuition kicked in and told her they'd never fall apart. Lance was just lance. All he did was wanted to battle and train; he'd never love her nay anyone.

She'd never steal Final or Blue from Sabrina or Crystal, they were to good of friends, but she really wanted to be loved, and to love someone with all of her heart, forevermore.

As if for some strange reason, a shadow appeared over her, expecting it to be Blue, Sabrina or Crystal, it wasn't. It wasn't at all. It was Lance who slowly squatted down by her said, with a clueless look he told his self, _Say something idiot!_

"Hey.." Lance begun slowly, "Why are you here by yourself?"

"I was bored, I don't want to hang around Final and Crystal when their making out, and Blue and Sabrina when she's trying to make him love her more. The ocean just makes me feel batter." Angel explained, "Why'd you come out here? Why aren't you training?"

"I have a life." Lance replied, "You seemed all alone by yourself."

"Well I was.." Angel replied as a single tear dripped from the corner of her right eye.

"Want to go back to camp and eat? I think Blue and Sabrina are done." Lance offered, "I am quite hungry, aren't you?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Angel replied. With that lance stood up lightly taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Thanks." Angel whispered.

"For what?" Lance asked.

"Talking to me." Angel smiled.

"Anytime." Lance replied.

As the two followed back to camp to see the others eating a blank expression came across Lance's face, "Couldn't wait for us could you guys?"

They all snickered and smiled solemnly, "Nope." they replied in unison.

"Figures." Angel sighed.

"here you go guys." Blue said as he passed them two plates.

Meanwhile after their breakfast they worked together to pack up for the rest of route thirty seven. They were heading for Atlantis City and they were only a few miles away.

"So how many more miles till Atlantis?" Blue asked.

"Only about five or six more. We should make it there by tonight, even earlier." Lance replied as he folded up the map and placed it in his pocket, "Come on guys!"

All following they continued on their way to the city where the tourney was to be held. The tourney that would decide the new champ or if Lance would keep his title.

After about two or three miles of continuous walking almost everyone was pooped out and their feet aching.

"Blue, Lance can we please stop?" Angel asked.

"I guess." Lance replied.

"How about we battle?" A strange boy asked as he walked from the other end of the road.

"Who are you?" Blue asked as he stepped up to the boy.

"Why do you care?" he asked as he looked up to blue.

"Let's battle then." Lance smiled as he came from beneath a tree that he used for shade, "Let's see what you got."

"You win, I tell you my name. Go Dragonite!" The mysterious boy said as he flung out a Poke'ball into the air that revealed a gigantic Poke'mon that soared through the sky.

"Go Kingdra!" Lance yelled as his favorite Poke'mon appeared in the sky and snared at the Dragonite as if some kind of warning.

"Begin!" Blue yelled from the sidelines as he stood up looking at the two opponents as they began their battle.

"Kingdra use a Ice Beam!" Lance yelled.

"Dragonite use your Ice beam too!" The mysterious boy yelled commanding his Dragonite.

"They both began to make balls of crystal like ice that came from the skies above forming into a stream of icy power from their powers that streamed into the middle of the arena and struck each Ice Beam causing no one to be hit but a block of ice to lay in the center of the field.

"Dragonite use Psychic to pick up the ice and smash that Kingdra!" The mysterious trainer yelled.

"Kingdra counter with your agility!" Lance yelled.

Both Poke'mon prepared their attacks, Dragonite using all it's mental powers to pick up the ice cube and throw it at the opponent but the agility cut it short of hitting it perfectly.

"Kingdra use waterfall!" Lance yelled with sweat glistening down his cheek.

"Don't sweat it out! Use your Hyper Beam!" The mysterious trainer yelled.

Kingdra began to pour down gallons of rain from the heavens above that slammed into the Dragonite. 

"Kingdra use your Thunderbolt now!" Lance yelled.

Kingdra began to create a bolt of powerful lightning that formed from the clouds that used waterfall and was sent at the wet Dragonite which fried him to crisp as the bolt hit the Poke'mon at heart.

"Return Dragonite." The mysterious boy ordered as the gigantic Poke'mon disappeared into the red and white Poke'ball.

"Good match. Dragonite is a good battler." Lance smiled.

"I don't need your pity." The mysterious trainer replied as a sly look crossed his face, "Never give me your pity."

"Fine. What's your name?" Lance asked.

"Paul, remember that name because that's who is taking your title this tourney." Paul laughed.

"Let's go guys." Lance ordered. Angel followed behind him with a worried expression across her face. Something had hit Lance hard at heart, was it what that boy said? 

"C'mon Sab, Crystal, Final." Blue ordered as he slowly walked towards Lance and Angel who were quite ahead of them.

Meanwhile where Lance and Angel were about fifty yards ahead of the rest. Angel could barely keep up to Lance.

It began to drizzle with rain and the clouds formed to be black and gray. the sun disappeared within the clouds as the rain began to fall heavier.

"Lance.." Angel whispered. Completely ignoring her he still walked ahead. she stopped and looked down at the ground. Lance couldn't hear her behind him anymore so he turned around to see what was going on.

"Lance.." Angel whispered again.

"Yes.." Lance shrugged as the rain fell atop of him soaking him.

"Please tell me." Angel replied.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the group, Blue noticed first what was going on between the two, "Wait guys. Look." He pointed out, "Let's let them talk."

"I can't believe it, are they..?" Sabrina's voice trailed off. It too was raining over there as the group huddled together to keep from the rain and wind.

On the other hand Lance and Angel were still talking about twenty five yards ahead of the group.

"Tell you what?" Lance asked.

"Why are you running from us?" Angel asked as she walked up to him, deep in his eyes she looked up.

He clenched his fist and shut his eyes, "It's too much pressure."

"To win the tourney?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Lance nodded as he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her.

"Oh Lance.." Angel whispered as she took his hand and held it within her own, "I'm here. You don't have to win, try your best."

"What if I don't win?" Lance asked.

"Final told me him and you had the same discussion nights earlier. You told him you'd trained harder, did you lie to your friend?" Angel asked as she squeezed hand tighter.

"Your right.." Lance sighed, "People just expect me to win."

"Lance no matter, win or lose I'll always be on your side." Angel whispered as she pulled him into a hug.

Lance sighed as he trailed his fingers through her wet strands of hair and she rubbed his back from it's pains and agony's that it held from today's events. He continued tangling his fingers with her wet dripping hair till she pulled away slightly looking deep within his eyes that told her that he was a lost worrier.

"Thanks.." Lance whispered into her ear.

"Your welcome." Angel nodded with that Lance leaned down softly towards Angel and embraced her lips with his own and fluttered his eyes shut. Lost in this world called love. Never wanting this moment to ever end. Angel pulled away and pulled him back into a tender, warm, caring hug. He gulped deeply and whispered a few words into her ear, "I love you." Amazed and stunned she whispered back in his left ears the words she always wanted to say, "I love you too."

Meanwhile the rest of the group stood amazed that the two had became one. Making them more happy with their selves and their inner souls.

__

The clouds above you start to pull  
And all of your doubts rains like a storm  
And you don't know who you are anymore  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for  
  
(Somewhere) Some where there's a field and a river  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
(Someday) Some day let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace  
(Somewhere) Some where there's a break in the weather  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
(Someday) Some day it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace  
  
Girl I know you think no one sees  
The weight on your shoulder  
But you can't fool me  
And aren't you tired of standing so tall  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
  
(Somewhere) Some where there's a field and a river  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
(Someday) Some day let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace  
(Somewhere) Some where there's a break in the weather  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
(Someday) Some day it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace  
  
Let me bring you joy (Bring you joy)  
Let me bring you peace (Bring you peace)  
Take these tears that you've cried  
And trust them to me  
Let me give you heart (Give you heart)  
Let me give you hope (Give you hope)  
Be the one constant love that you've never known  
  
(Somewhere) Some where there's a field and a river  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
(Someday) Some day let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace  
(Somewhere) Some where there's a break in the weather  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
(Someday) Some day it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace

Let this bring you peace to your heart.

"Here we are guys." Blue instructed as he pointed to a hotel, "This one looks nice." "Yeah a spa and tanning beds!" Sabrina yelled as she ran inside.

"C'mon guys." Lance smiled happily.

Inside they got three rooms with two beds each, They didn't have to pay till when they left which would be for a while. 

But the problem seemed to be, who would be sharing rooms.

"Final and me no matter what!" Crystal demanded.

"I want to be with Lance.." Angel blushed full red.

"Well Blue, Sabrina do you mind sharing rooms?" Lance asked, "Just for this week."

"Not at all." Sabrina smiled.

"Sure." Blue agreed.

With that they separated into their rooms. 

"Crystal you in there?" Final asked in their room.

"Yeah I'm in the bathroom getting changed." She mumbled as she brushed her teeth.

"Okay." Final replied as he laid on his bed watching a sports racing show.

Once done Crystal came out with her nightgown on walking over to Final with a sly look on her face.

"You look beautiful." Final said as he feel into goo-goo-ga-ga world again.

"Thanks." Crystal smiled as she laid down, with Final wrapping his arms around his love Crystal. She deeply sighed as he whispered, "I love you ." in her ears.

"I love you too." Crystal replied as she put his face to his chest.

Both falling asleep showing the world they would be together forevermore.

Meanwhile, in Lance and Angel's room. They both stayed a little scared of what to do in a relationship. 

"So..?" Lance asked.

"So..?" Angel replied.

"I don't know what to do in a relationship.." Lance explained.

"Neither do I.." Angel added.

"Want to go swimming?" Lance asked.

"That sounds fun.." Angel smiled as Lance walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yeah.. it feels right." Angel smiled.

Meanwhile in Blue and Sabrina's room. Things were going off fairly well.. till they got lost in what to do..

End of Chapter 2...

Dedicated to all the members at UOPM!

Sabrina!

Chapter 3 due out this evening!


	3. Chapter 3: Not you again!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon! Got it? Good. I don't own the characters besides me myself and I!

A/N: UOPM original trainer fiction. Blah.. Blah.. Blah! Read and Review!

__

Chapter 3: Not you again

During Blue and Sabrina's time, they basically played a few video games. Off and on they would watch a little television until they got one phone call from Lance at around eight pm. Startling Sabrina when he called she fell off the bed onto the floor, after a giggle or two, Blue picked up the cordless phone to see who it was.

"Hello?" Blue asked.

"Hey it's me Lance." Lance replied, "There's a meeting for all tourney competitors so you guys need to come downstairs at nine o' clock, dressed nicely because there is going to be a banquet, following with a prom."

"....." Blue said speechless, "Prom?" 

"Yes for the competitors, of the tourney. You need to come, or so said Ash. We already got signed up." Lance explained, "Nine o' clock."

"Okay thanks.." Blue agreed, "Bye."

"Bye." Lance added.

"Who was that?" Inquired Sabrina.

"We have to go to a banquet a.." Blue began, "....prom." Gulping Sabrina stood up and asked, "How long do we have?"

"I wish longer but let's say about.." blue explained, "An hour."

"What?!" Sabrina shrieked.

"Sorry. You can go ahead and get ready." Blue offered.

"One hour?" Sabrina echoed.

"Yes." Blue replied.

"Oh dear..." Sabrina sighed as she ran off to the bathroom.

"Women.." he sighed as he walked over to his bag grabbing out a pair of khakis and a dress shirt, "I can't believe I have to go through this.."

Meanwhile all the girls were going quite mad at the thought that they were going to a prom.. in one hour. Seeing they didn't have much time, they rushed through their hair and clothing and make-up. Brushing and combing, spraying and glittering, the woman had to look beautiful.

"Ready." Crystal smiled as she walked out with a slim lavender dress that cut off at her ankle and had a slit up to her knee. A simple blue flower stood in her long blonde hair. Walking over to Final, embracing him with a kiss, she pulled Final over to the couch in attempt to _fix _his hair better than it was.

"Babe.." Final whined.

"Don't babe me, we have to fix your hair!" Crystal replied.

After some time Final's hair was much better and once Crystal gave him a satisfaction smile he kissed her on the cheek whispering simple phrases of love. She too whispered back what she felt. Before she finished she looked up and kissed his lips with hers gathering particles of red lipstick upon his own lips, he smiled in happiness. 

"You look amazing." Final commented as he took her into his own arms embracing her around the neck with gentle love.

"Thank you." She replied as she did the same with audible moans from her throat.

Meanwhile in Angel and Lance's room. They too were getting ready. Angel wore a red slim dress that cut off at her knees and had a slit to her upper thigh. A golden bracelet shined off the right arm of her body. An essence of strawberry perfume could be smelt through the bathroom to bedroom, which left Lance jaw dropped. Astounded he embraced her too with a kiss that seemed to make her bright and happy. Leading off they walked over to the room that held Final and Crystal awaiting Blue and Sabrina to make their appearance for the rest. 

They also brought along their best and favorite Poke'mon. They all worked hard on the critters now was the time to show them off to the world to see and respect. Hopefully to claim the title of Ultimate Poke'mon Master.

Blue and Sabrina soon made their arrival to the corridors that held Final, Crystal, Angel and Lance. They all dressed in their best to show off to the other competitors and judges. 

Sabrina wore a black thin dress that too cut off at her ankles and was spaghetti strapped with a 'v' cut off at her neck. Her neck shined with a silver necklace that her father gave her before she left on her journey. The crew was now ready to meet the trainers that had trained so hard and show them their skills. At the banquet battles will be allowed for the first hour before the prom. Lance had the right to sit up front at the judges stand to be recognized for his greatness along with his girlfriend or in this case Angel. 

The night shimmered as they walked to the hotel which contained the banquet which was right across the street from their own hotel and was quite crowded with trainers and Poke'mon. Lance had VIP passes that got them in very quickly through the back entrance. 

"It's packed." Sabrina commented, 'Last year there were even less."

"each year we get more trainers." Blue replied.

"Lance we have to go up front." Angel explained.

"Right, we'll see you guys at the prom." Lance explained as they separated and Lance and Angel walked up the stair case that led to their seats and table." 

"Here we are table thirty seven." Final said as he put the map in his back pocket and pulling out Crystals seat for her to sit.

"Thanks." Crystal replied as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek, Blue doing so the same for Sabrina, as soon as Lance arrived the banquet began with Ash Ketchum's speech.

"There are quite a lot of people here today." Ash began, "We are all excited that you have came this far with your Poke'mon and working your hardest to get here. There can only be one champion but in my heart, all the judges hearts and in your own you all are champions for trying your best. I'd like to welcome our current Champion lance and his girlfriend Angel."

Doing so both of them stood up and bowed for the crowd.

"Would you like to say anything Lance?" Ash asked.

Uh.. sure I guess." Lance replied, "Even though I'm the champ, I know there are al lot of you out there that have the ability to beat my Poke'mon, in fact I know that. So be it may if I lose, I'm sure that when i pass the title to you and your Poke'mon you trained hard and well to deserve the title. I'd like to hope you all the best of luck in your battles. Thank you."

The crowd applauded for Lance and came to a closing when Ash stood up again, "You guys can go ahead and eat. We will announce what you need to do to find out who you battle after we finish up the food, then we will battle, followed by the prom."

With that everybody began to eat quietly, chattering about different topics ever so often.

"Crystal what level is your Persian?" Final asked.

"Hmm.. last time it said level 86..It probably grew though." Crystal replied, "How about yours Blue?"

"Level one hundred." He smiled. 

"Level one hundred?" Sabrina echoed.

"Yep." Blue nodded.

"That's why your working on Weezing." Final guessed, "Right?"

"Yeah since Persian can't grow anymore, I thought why not." Blue explained, "I'm full."

"Me too." Crystal added.

"Yeah, so let's go find some battles." Sabrina added.

"Look over there at Lance, he's got a lot of battles to go through." Final smiled.

"Damn there must be thirty trainers to battle him." Sabrina guessed, "Even more."

"Well anyways I'm off to go get some experience, coming Crystal?" Final asked.

"Yeah sure, I need to level up too." Crystal replied, "Come on Blue, Sabrina."

"Following." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah." Blue nodded as he followed the trio.

As they made their way to the center of the arena. Blue spotted someone familiar, the boy from route thirty seven, Paul.

"Hey." Paul said as he walked over to Final.

"You again?" Final asked.

"You bet." Paul replied as he took out a Poke'ball, "Up for a battle?"

"Alright. Omni Go!" Final yelled as a Poke'ball was flung into the air revealing a large size Alakazam with two spoons in his hands, "This is Omni, it's my best."

"Not as good as Lightning!" Paul yelled as a Pikachu appeared with a evil grin across it's face.

"Go!" Crystal yelled as she stood outside the sidelines waiting to see if her boyfriend would live up to the competition.

"Omni use your earthquake!" Final yelled.

"Lightning use your thunder!" Paul yelled.

Both Poke'mon began to work on their attacks, Omni making the ground rumble as it split from cement to rock in a matter of seconds striking the Lightning. at heart but Lightning was creating up a storm of electric powers hat were sent to the Omni hitting it's head making it fly back against the wall. 

"Omni use your Psybeam!" Final yelled.

"Lightning use your thunderbeam!"

Both Poke'mon created streams of different powers that revolved in the air and struck towards each other colliding in the middle of the arena, both attacks were equally awesome but Omni hit a little faster, engulfing the thunderbeam with psychic and redirecting it towards the opponent hitting. But Lightning had used it's tail to absorb the energy.

"Lightning use your Fissure!" Paul cried.

__

Fissure, it knows Fissure?! Final thought to itself, "Fly to the sky and start u a Water Rollout!"

Lightning concentrated on the ground as it began to break up with a pounding ground but as it did that water flew up and struck the Lightning forcefully, wetting the rocks to mud and trapping the Lightning weakening it every second.

"Return Lightning." Paul recalled his Poke'mon, "I have to watch out for you. Your very good."

"Good match." Final stuck out his hand. Looking at his hand dumbfonded it spit at the hand and laughed, "I said never give me your pity."

Walking away mumbling a few words as he walked off towards another opponent.

"I don't like that kid." Sabrina commented.

"Me either." Crystal added. 

****

End of Chapter 3.

Please Read and Review!

Sabrina


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgettable Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. Nay any of these characters besides me, myself and I. Get it? 

People : Got it.

Me Good.

A/N: Very bad descripsions.. Sorry my friends are waiting on this chapter and they are going to kill me. Sorry. Chapter five has all the battles. This is more of a relaxing time. But something happens insert spooky music here. Beware. Ages are:

Lance, Final, Sabrina and Crystal are: 17

Angel: 17 and a half.

Paul is only 14. insert crying here. Sorry Paul. 

~~~**~*~**~~~

****

UOPM: The Unforgettable Story

__

"Took my heart the day I met you,

You gave me love, you gave me life,

You caught me when I fell,

You always made me feel better,

Let me bring you joy,

I wanna love you forever,

I want to love you now till time is through,

I wanna stand by your side day in,

Day out,

I want to love you,

Love you forever till death do us part,

I want you inscribed there,

Forever in my heart,

I want to have you hold me,

Till the day we fall away,

I want to let our souls run free,

I want always to be true,

I want always you and me,

Let me love you,

The way I feel,

I want to love you,

Show you what's real,

I want to feel your heart beating next to mine,

I want to hold you now till the end of time,

I want to live for the better,

I want to have you forever,

here in my heart,

Inscribed will be your name,

Till death do us part,

And forevermore,

I'll be that girl next door,

Let me bring you peace and joy,

Let me love you like I do,

Let me show you what I feel,

What I know is true,

I wanna show you how I feel,

I wanna let you now before another day,

I've tried so hard,

But there's no other way,

I have to be the one,

To hold you at night,

I have to be the one,

To hold you tight,

I want to be a part of you,

now until is time is through,

I want to be on your side,

I want to love you." The singer sung softly as the flowing crowd of classy people began to sway from right to left with the song being sung softly an the background music adding a flow of tenderness to the atmosphere and left all the couples hopelessly in love with the world called Love.

"Crystal do you want to dance?" Final asked nicely as he offered his hand to her in return who was brought down with a broad kiss and moved to the center of the area where the dim spotlight twirled in circles.

Putting his hand on her waist and the other one on his shoulder another tune began to play and the couple were off in the dancing, with precise steps and wondrous twirling the group showed off their moves to the surrounding dancers.

"They're not that bad." Lance commented as he gave an autograph to one of his many adoring fans. To his left stood Angel with a small smile on his face that told him she wanted to dance.

"Angel you want to dance?" Lance smiled after he tuned and saw her sad facial expression.

"Bout' time!" Angel smiled as she followed him to the stage ignoring all girls drooling over the champ.

Those two started to tear through the floor as the gave their ensemble of dancing flowing with Final and Crystal. Swiftly they swayed right to left showing off their moves and in Final's case _grooves _thus had Crystal a bit giggly.

As Final swayed towards Blue, he whispered, "Ask Sabrina to dance!"

Doing as told he smiled with a bit of deviltry in his smile. Thus taking her hand as Final and Lance did with Crystal and Angel. Walking to the middle of the stage the three sets danced as the moving music changed their modes from fast dancing to slower dancing. Gliding happily across the floor they danced. The fire burned vividly in their hearts as friends turned into lovers and the tourney was upcoming. What could get better? Nothing then that thing only can get worse..

****

Chapter 4: Unforgettable Dreams

"That was a nice night eh?" Lance asked as he recalled his Kingdra to it's Poke'ball with a smile that said, 'I'm the champ you can't beat me.'

"I'll beat you next time." Final panted.

"At the tourney?" Lance asked with a shrill of excitement in his eyes, "I think not."

"Lance what happened to you?" Crystal asked with a tad bit of concern, "You use to be so helpful."

"Well I am." Lance smiled, "But Angel proved to me that I can doing anything and better than all."

"Better than all?!" Angel said with a horrid look on her face, "I never said never give up. I said try your best and you will succeed, your not trying, and your showing off!"

"She's right you know." Final whispered as he took Crystal hand and led off to Blue and Sabrina. Still Angel stood with a disgusted look on her face, "Don't lie."

"I never did." Lance smirked, "She told me I was the _best_."

"Never would I." Angel said as she walked up and looked in his eyes, "Right now you're the worst Lance." She looked down and with a quick second she spit at his shoes.

__

Humiliation.

That whispered in his ear as a hundreds of trainers laughed at the so-called _champ. _

"Don't act more than you are." Angel whispered as she walked off following the rest of the group, "Goodnight."

"You _can't _leave me!" Lance yelled as the group around him erupted in laughter.

"Some _champ _you are." Angel smirked, "Or will be."

"Err.." Lance grumbled as he turned around with humiliation in his eyes.

"What?!" he shrieked at the trainers. Thus turning their attentions back to their battles.

"I can't believe I fell in love with such a _prick_." Angel yelled in horror, "He's is an ass."

"Calm down girl." Sabrina smiled, "Get over it."

"He just wanted you because everyone else had someone." Blue explained.

~~~**~*~**~~~

As the lights shimmered as they walked back to their hotel, glistening in her eyes were tears, _he's changed, for the worse. _Slowly walking they found their selves at the corner of a bar and a small video shop.

"Want to rent some movies?" Sabrina offered.

"I've been dying to see Return to Me." Crystal smiled.

"Well okay.." Angel perked up a bit as she thought of a movie that could help he through her pains.

"One hundred positions you and your lover can use." Final laughed, "This is crap."

"Ugh.. well I want to see something with blood and violence." Blue replied picking up a movie that read: Romeo Must Die, "Looks good, and has so romance in it. Sabrina might like that."

"I got Crystal Return to Me and I'm looking for a video." Final explained as he looked through a few movies, "I wonder what the girls are getting."

"I don't even want to know." Blue sighed as he thought of the words, 'fluffy, cute and pretty' scrambled in his head.

"Don't worry it can't be that bad!" Final smiled.

"I hope.." Blue gulped.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"I haven't seen that one in years!" Sabrina shrilled, "'My Best friends Wedding'."

"I love that movie!" Angel smiled for once of the night.

"Look what I found girls.." Crystal smiled as she walked out of the Favorites section.

"No way.." Sabrina whispered.

"Your not going to watch that with Final are you?" Angel whispered.

"Why not?' Crystal smirked.

"It looks extreme." Angel said as she glimpsed at the box.

"Final!" Crystal yelled through out the video store.

"Crystal! were in a store." Angel whispered.

"Oh right." She smiled.

"Yes Crystal?" Final asked as he walked over to her.

"Can you handle this?" Crystal asked.

Gasping he nodded slowly at the graphics on the box.

"Sure?" Crystal asked.

"Yes.." Final gulped.

"Ready guys?" Blue asked as he walked up to the cashier's desk.

"Yeah. Is that all your getting Crystal?" Final asked glimpsing once again at the box.

"Yeah it'll work." Crystal smiled.

All adding up their boxes their total came to twenty-one, fifty-two. Which Blue paid happily.

"What do you think happened to Lance?" Angel whispered. 

"Don't worry about him!" Final said happily, "We all can watch movies together!"

Blue suddenly stopped and whispered, "I ain't watching the movie Crystal picked out!"

"Well you can watch one of yours then!" Sabrina smiled.

"Alright I will." Blue smiled.

"C'mon you wimp, your going to watch it!" Final teased, "Are you chicken?"

"Hell yes!" Blue whimpered.

The night began to drizzle with rain that came from the clouds above. Yelling they all ran back to their hotel with wet dresses and suits.

"My new dress!" Angel shrieked.

"It'll be okay." Final smiled as he clicked the fourth floor.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Well do you guys want to watch this one first?" Crystal asked as she pulled out the movie she picked out.

"Let's get it over with." Blue gulped.

"Good!" Final smiled as he put the tape in and curled up with Crystal in his arms giving her special warmth, "I love you."

"Hmm.. I love you too." Crystal said as she hit play.

The previews showed and the movie finally began.

"Here we go." Sabrina whispered as the movie started. Thus enforcing Crystal to throw popcorn atop of her.

"Hey watch it!" Sabrina yelled as she threw it back.

"Shows you!" Angel yelled as the popcorn thrown landed on her, "Nice aim!"

"Ladies can we watch?" Final asked as he munched on popcorn.

"Here we go.." Blue whispered as the movie began.

"Blue shut up. You'll be out of here or crying by the end of it!" Sabrina laughed.

"Want to bet?" Blue struck out his hand.

"You bet." Sabrina shook it before falling back against the bed and turned her attention to the cartoon movie, 'The Little Mermaid.'

~~~**~*~**~~~

"She turned into a human for her love?" Blue whispered as he was stunned by the touching movie.

"I won!" Sabrina yelled as she saw a tear from his right eye.

"What?!" he yelled as he tried to whip off the tear.

"I won!" Sabrina yelled.

"She got you good." Final smiled as he saw the tear on the tip of the index finger.

"NO!" Blue yelled, "I just got bad eyes!"

"Right.." Crystal laughed.

"It's okay to cry Blue." Sabrina smiled, "Hell I _did_ it all the time!"

"Oh well on to the next movie!" Final smiled.

"No way. I'm out for tonight." Sabrina admitted as she stood up and stretched.

"Me too." Angel nodded as she did the same.

"Count me out." Blue said as he walked out the door, "Final?"

"Yeah?" Final replied.

"Tomorrow we battle till I win!" Blue demanded.

"Deal. Goodnight guys." Final yawned.

As the three went to their rooms. Angel thought to herself, _I'm all alone again_. 

She sat down on her bed and pulled herself under the rode colored covers for warmth and comfort. _He never loved me, he loved to win, win the tourney. Win against Final, Blue, Sabrina and all of us. He just wanted to win. That's it. But why do I feel so wrong?_ Closing her eyes she feel asleep to the dreams that awaited the poor girl who wanted no more than to be loved.

~~~**~*~**~~~

Meanwhile after much commotions Blue was finally allowed in the bathroom that was shrouded with steam that was from the hot bath water used by Sabrina.

"Don't tell me used all the hot water." Blue sighed.

"Alright I won't." Sabrina smiled as she placed the toothbrush back on the sink side and walked to her bed.

"Tomorrow I get the tub first." Blue demanded as he shut the door.

"If you can beat Final first." Sabrina laughed as she snuggled under the comfort of the blankets that lay upon her bed. With a soft sigh she fell to the dream world much like Angel.

(A/N: This part is for Crystal and Final.)

"You look beautiful." Final sighed as Crystal laid down besides him snuggling up with him and closed her eyes.

"I love you so much." Final whispered as he used his fingers to flow through her strands of hair. Looking up Crystal kissed his cheek and whispering back the same words, "I love you too." 

Wrapping his arms around her he rested his chin atop of her head in pure happiness. Yawning Crystal looked up and embraced his lips with her own and allowed for her tongue to slide in his own mouth.

"Not tonight." Final whispered, "We don't want to risk it. We'll wait for the perfect moment." Nodding in agreement she set his fingers at the back of his neck and rubbed against his hairline of all the days work with Lance, and life.

"You make my world complete." Crystal whispered as she seemed to twirl and dance with him under the covers.

"And you mine." Final whispered as he kissed her cheek in love, "You are mine."

"You and me were a miracle, meant to be and nothing can change that, mountains move and oceans part when there standing when there in our way. You and me were a miracle, Angels stand watching over us, and heaven shines upon us everyday." Crystal sang softly to her love of her life, "Meant to be, and nothing can change that."

As if her song could be heard throughout the hotel, both parties, to the left and aright of their room heard the song sung in their hearts. It brought life to the rooms that were once filled with others, it brought life to the halls that once crept with other couples. It brought back color to the room and the fellow roommates in other rooms. Slowly sighing both Crystal and Final wrapped in each other's arms, they slowly fell asleep.

"Crystal must be singing to Final again." Blue smiled to his self as he brushed his teeth thus spitting out the leftovers into the sink then walking over to his bed and climbing under the covers, peacefully falling asleep as he turned to see the last glimpses of the night fading to pieces.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Good morning." Blue yawned as he awoke just on time.

"Go back to sleep as Sabrina turned off the alarm and falling back to her bedding position, "Were in a hotel. They cook for us."

"So..?" Blue replied as he fixed the sheets on his bed.

"They do house cleaning too." Sabrina yawned as she turned over trying to ignore that Blue just opened the blinds revealing a bright, burning sun, "Go wake up Final, he's probably ready to battle."

"Right!" Blue yelled as he dashed out the door not caring to close it and pounded on Final's door.

"Damn him, damn him, and damn him." Final sighed as he turned over and sat up in his bed, "Coming!" 

"What time is it?" Crystal yawned as she too sat up at the sound of Blue knocking. Falling back down as she saw the time, seven am.

"Blue.." Final sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Go back to bed."

"No I'm already up." Blue smiled.

"Then go eat breakfast." Final replied as he closed the door. Once again Final heard the pounding of Blue's fist on the white bedroom door.

"Yes?" Final asked as he opened the door again.

"Want to get up with Crystal and eat with me and Sabrina?" Blue offered, "I'll get Angel up too."

"Go back to bed." Final said as he slammed the door shut.

"I'll take that as a no." Blue sighed as he walked over to Angel's door.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked as Blue walked over to Angel's door.

"Huh?" Blue asked as he turned around and faced none other than the creep Lance.

"Why are you back?" Blue asked.

"I did pay for the rooms didn't I?" Lance asked, "Now go back to your precious Sabrina."

"Err.." Blue growled, "Don't pester Angel anymore."

"Oh you care about her?" Lance asked, "Do I _care_?"

Not knowing what to do he walked back to Sabrina and his own room sitting on the edge of Sabrina's bed in the intention of _trying _to wake her up with the Lance problem.

"You again?" Sabrina asked.

"Sorry but we got a major problem." Blue explained, "Lance is back."

"Where?" Sabrina asked as she sat up.

"I think he went to Angel's room." Blue explained.

"Err.. men who needs them?" She asked as she stood up and walked out towards Angel's room.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Angel you in there girl?" Sabrina asked as she tapped on the door with Blue standing besides her. Answering the door stood Lance with a smirk abroad of his face, "What do you want Miss Sabrina?"

"Where's Angel?" Sabrina inquired.

"What did you do to her?" Blue asked.

"She's asleep, she has been. But she's probably getting up because you two knocked." Lance replied. As if on time a girl could be heard from the room that seemed to stir and yawn, "See?"

"Angel?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Hmm.. What are you doing here?!" Angel screeched as she saw Lance at the door.

"What else?" Lance asked.

"I never said you could come back!" Angel yelled thus awakening Final and Crystal from their sleep bringing them to the door wondering, 'What now Blue?!' but to see Lance standing at Angel's door shocked them _nay _horrified them.

"What are you doing back?!" Final asked as he held Crystal close to his chest.

"You've changed Lance." Crystal whispered, "For the worse."

"How?" Lance smiled.

"Last night you were dancing with me then when you battled Final.." Angel began, "It's like you just clicked into a devil mode or something."

"I didn't change." Lance replied.

"Yes you did." Crystal replied, "I think not. You told Final that last night."

"I thought he was your best friend." Sabrina added.

"Things change." Lance replied.

"Like you." Angel whispered as she walked out near Final and Crystal, "Too much for me to handle." All the five left, except Lance stood in one live holding each other. What happened to Lance that night? Did he just click? Did his inner soul change his surroundings?

"I want someone who loves me.. not to win." Angel cried, "And you only love winning."

"It's okay." Final whispered as he held his arm around her pulling her into a much needed hug.

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

When I needed you the most,

You looked at me in pity,

But the truth seems to be shown,

You don't love me like I love you,

You gave me up,

And now there's nothing you can do.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"I'm not staying." Angel whimpered as her so-called boyfriend talked such lies, "What happened to you?"

"You changed me." Lance smiled, "So we could be together."

"I wanted someone." Angel replied, "But it looks like I found the wrong person."

"I am that person." Lance whispered as he walked over to her and put his own hand on her face. Striking it away Angel looked at him in horror. Tears rolled out and onto Final who held her with Crystal to their side glaring at Lance.

"What happened to you?" Angel whispered one last line of hope that her first love was falling away with words and feelings that hurt her heart and her friends.

Shrugging he walked down the hall whispering to himself, '_I have changed, she was right. They all were right. I have changed.'_

"Angel are you alright?" Sabrina asked as she bent down and looked at her eyes.

"Yeah." Angel whispered as she stood up looking at Lance walking away from his friends.

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

You left my heart broken,

I always kept it open,

Till the day you broke it to pieces,

I can't take this anymore,

I must put this to a cease.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Here's some pancakes." Blue offered knowing these were her favorites. 

"Thanks." she whispered as she took the plate with three pancakes and two sausages.

"What movie did you watch after we left last night?" Sabrina asked trying to change the subject as she saw tears in Angel's eye's that shrouded in a puffy red color.

"Oh we watched nothing. We went to bed. It was a little too late." Crystal replied.

"Was that you singing last night Crystal?" Blue asked curiously.

"Yeah I was singing for Final." she replied with a pinkish blush.

"You still up for the battles right Final?" Blue asked.

"Oh I don't know." Final smiled, "Hell yes! What made you think twice?"

"Making sure." Blue smiled as he took a bite of his pancake.

"I never knew hotels made such good food." Sabrina replied.

"Not as good as Blue's though." Crystal smiled.

"Thanks." Blue replied as he turned on the television looking for a news show.

"In other news trainers pack Atlantis City for the upcoming tourney to take the champion Lance Bracket's title away. Last night he showed off some of his moves winning all his matches at the ceremony for all Tourney trainers. The battles begin Thursday so trainers go to the local Poke'mon center for your registration and opponent battles and times." The new reporter reported. With that Blue turned off the television giving the look as if that wasn't the best idea.

"I guess we need to go there this afternoon." Sabrina sighed.

"But what about Final and my battles?" Blue whined.

"Later." Crystal replied, "Well train right after. We had our fun now onto some serious training! Right Angel?" 

"Oh.. yeah big battles coming up." She replied in a depressed mood. 

"Angel.." Final whispered, "It'll be okay. Cheer up."

"Why?" Angel asked, "I'll I wanted is to be loved but when I _think_ I've fallen in love, it's fake."

They all didn't have anything to say. She was right.

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

You left me here in this pile of dirt,

Not caring about the way I felt, what I said,

You didn't look back or turn your head,

You didn't love me at all,

But now when I need you the most, I reach and fall.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Hello were here to sign up for the upcoming tourney." Final explained to the representative.

"Can I have you fill out this slips so we can get you all set up?" the lady replied as they gave them each a stack of three pages paper.

"Okay." they all replied in unison as they took a seat and began filling out the questioners about basic stuff including their name, parents name etc.

"What Poke'mon will I be using?!" Blue yelled, "Anyone could find out my secret now."

"Blue .." Sabrina sighed.

"Who else do you use?" Crystal asked.

"Oh right." Blue smiled as he wrote in his six main Poke'mon. As did all the other trainers taking their time deciding whom they would use. Over two hundred questions pilled these sheets most basic with some multiple choice.

"This reminds me of school." Sabrina sighed.

"Ugh.." Crystal sighed at the thought, "Don't bring that up."

"I can't remember my grandmother's phone number!" Final yelled as he was about to shrewd the pack of papers to pieces if it was not for Crystal who sat next to him kissing him on the cheek he wouldn't be battling in the tourney.

"Thanks." Final whispered into her ear as he wrapped his left arm around her neck.

"Welcome." She whispered back. Looking at those two Angel looked down and a few drops of salty tears flooded the paper to mere readable.

"I can't do this.." Angel cried as she walked out the door.

"Guys stay let me talk to her." Crystal explained as she walked towards the door.

"Okay." Blue nodded as he went back to his paper.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Sabrina whispered as she turned her attention back to her paper filling in slots of answers.

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

Pulled my heart and twisted it in two,

How can I ever forgive you?

You told me you loved me,

What a lie,

I sit here hoping to find a way with a cry.

~~~**~*~**~~~ 

"All done." Sabrina said as she set her pen down and rubbed her hands, "That was a long writing thing."

"Done." Blue added as he too was done. Final still looking out the window wondering what was going on between the two. Too worried to finish the questions he stood up and went to the glass door cringing that her friend and her lover would come back with a resolution, doubting so he sat back down in his chair gripping the pen where sweat formed and he closed his eyes, "Why Angel?"

"I don't know Final." Sabrina whispered as she kneeled down besides him, "Something changed Lance that night. I don't know what though."

"I did." Final whispered, "I battled him last and that's when he changed."

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

Flashback

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Kingdra use your Waterfall!" Lance yelled as a sweat bond tore down his face, _I can't lose against him._

"Omni fight back with thunder shock!" Final yelled.

Both Poke'mon created their attacks, one of electrical forces and the other of water power. Which could lead to one thing. Trouble. As the water flowed over it was struck with the thunder power of Omni. 

"Kingdra bite it!" Lance yelled.

"Omni use your Psychic to stop it!" Final replied

Both Poke'mon began to work on their attacks, but Kingdra was faster as he swooped down taking a bite out of the opponent's leg making Omni's Psychic deflect to the air and was a pure waste of time. As the Kingdra clamped on Lance ordered it to add it's Dragon Poison to the bite which clogged it's bloodstream and poisoned the Omni with all it's dragon's rage.

"Return Omni." Final replied, "I'm not going to let you battle that dragon that poisons you."

"It was a battle you lost don't cry." Lance sighed.

"Err.." Final growled, "I lost but don't make a big deal over a win."

"I'm not. Your the one that recalled your Poke'mon." Lance replied.

"Whatever." Final sighed.

"Nice night eh?" Lance asked as he recalled his Kingdra to it's Poke'ball with a smile that said, '_I'm the champ you can't beat me_.'

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

End of Flashback

~~~**~*~**~~~

"You didn't." Sabrina whispered as she walked over to him and held the near crying boy in a much needed hug.

"I did." Final cried, "I made my best friend turn, against us and his own girlfriend. I'm horrible."

"No your not Final." Blue added, "He just wants to win too much."

"This is his hometown." Sabrina reminded the two, "That has to be the only reason why he changed."

"That's true." Blue added, "He told me a while back that he would have a lot of pressure here and he'd _have _to win. For them."

"I guess.." Final sighed, "But look at Angel. She's desperate."

"Final remember when she told us about her life?" Sabrina asked.

Nodding in repliance. He remembered her story. Dropped off to live with her aunt she wanted to train so much but her aunt believed it was better to go to a boarding school. She went for a year or two before sneaking away to train Poke'mon by herself before meeting Crystal.

"Yeah she did have a rough past." Final sighed, "No one loved her."

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

Love was in my heart,

Opened the door for your lost soul,

But you slammed it shut,

Didn't care at all,

But baby now your line is cut.

~~~**~*~**~~~

Angel soon returned to her seat. What had Crystal done to help this girl with her _problem? _Angel appeared with a slight smile on her face and her eyes were still teary but she went back to her work on the papers.

"What did you do?" Final whispered in Crystal's left ear.

"I just talked to her." Crystal smiled as she too completed up her papers, peering ever so often at Final's wondering which Poke'mon he'd be using. 

"What are you looking at my paper for?" Final laughed, "Planning to beat me?"

"You bet." Crystal smiled.

"Speaking of beat can we have our battles now?" Blue asked as he looked down to Final from his standing position.

"Yeah." Final nodded as he handed the papers to Crystal who was taking them up to the associate who once gave them to them.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Go Weezing!" Blue called out as the purple blob of poison force appeared in in the small grassy plain that was heated by the sun and the small breeze flowed.

"Omni let's beat that thing again!" Final laughed as his Alakazam appeared in front of him with a cry.

"begin!" Angel yelled as she started the battle.

"Omni use your Psychic!" Final yelled.

"Weezing fight back with Mind Guard." Blue yelled.

Weezing began making a veil that shielded it of all Psychic powers that was colored blue and white it shined in the sun giving it more protection. but Omni was making a ever lasting flow of Psychic powers into one ball that penetrated to one size and was shot off at the shield covering the opponent, smashing it too pieces.

"Weezing try your poison gas!" Blue yelled.

"Omni use your thunderbolt!" Final attacked.

Weezing began breathing deeply as large clouds of silky smog and chemicals floated in a circle capturing the opponent in it's trap, poisoning it but Omni's thunderbolt was getting ready as it struck off at the opponent, unfortunately missing because of the poison getting to it's eyes.

"Omni use your psychic!" Final yelled.

"Weezing your flamethrower!" Blue yelled.

Omni powered up once again a psychic ball of purple powers that was shot off at blinding speeds and struck at the Weezing, but Weezing's flamethrower was still in work as the hot sun helped out.

"Keep on your flamethrower!" Blue yelled.

"Omni make the sun turn to rain!" Final yelled.

Unfortunately the flamethrower got out first and hit Omni's poison and his eyes dead center. But just at that time the rain began to fall.

"Return Omni." Final sighed, "I don't want poison to get the best of it." 

"Good battle." Blue said as he ran out of the rain that started pouring from Omni's last attack.

"Good battle." Final replied as he too ran for cover.

"I still want to battle." Sabrina shrugged as she held her Poke'ball.

"When it clears up we can battle." Angel offered.

"Okay." Sabrina smiled that her friend was willing to battle again.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Starmie go!" Sabrina yelled as they finally got to battle after the downpour of rain dried up to just a drizzle of sprinkles.

"Dragonite go!" Angel yelled as her Poke'mon appeared with a gigantic cry.

"Begin!" Blue yelled as he started off the battle.

"Starmie use your ice beam, make sure you use the advantage of the rain!" Sabrina yelled.

"Dragonite fight back with your reflect!" Angel yelled.

Starmie began to send out a stream of crystal clear water that froze up once it struck the Dragonite with it's type advantage and froze it to solid.

"Return Dragonite." Angel sighed.

"Your giving up?" Sabrina asked with curiosity.

"I can't win with Dragonite and ice attacks. It's just too weak." Angel admitted.

"Here's a strategy. When someone does an ice attack fight back with sunny day." Sabrina explained, "It's much faster and melts the ice quicker."

"Good idea!" Angel smiled as she slapped Sabrina a high five but hearing her tummy rumble a question appeared, "Can we eat lunch?"

"Yeah that sound very good." Crystal sighed as she returned her Persian.

"Well where do you guys want to eat?" Blue asked as he looked at the town map.

"Anywhere with a Dr. Pepper." Sabrina sighed as she returned her Starmie to it's Poke'ball.

"Alright let's see.." Blue began, "Do we want something.." But he stopped as he saw that everyone was running to a nearby McDonalds.

"Figures.." Blue sighed as he folded up the map and ran towards the McDonalds too.

"Watch out Final, ladies first." Sabrina smiled as she stepped up first.

~~~**~*~**~~~

The tourney was approaching, a new master, _maybe. _New trainers ready to fight for what they worked so hard for, to show off their skills and strategies.

"All I have to worry about is that Omni.." Paul sighed as he looked over his notes that he took while he _snuck _a peek at the groups Poke'mon types and battling strategies.

"Who are you going to use?" Lance asked as he sat besides him looking over the notes.

"Probably my secret weapon, Mewtwo." Paul laughed, "And they say only one caught him. I think now."

"I plan on sticking to my Kingdra." Lance smiled, "I have to keep my title."

"You have a good chance till you battle me." Paul smiled as he wrote down a few more notes.

"Right.." Lance said as he took a sip of his drink, _I have new friends who know I'll win, not just think it._

~~~**~*~**~~~

"All full guys?" Blue asked as he took up their trays and clean up Angel and Sabrina's French fry fight mess.

"Yeah sorry about the mess Blue." Sabrina laughed.

"You started it." Angel giggled.

"C'mon guys lets go do something." Final sighed, "Something fun.." 

"Battle?" Blue offered.

"No more today, I think my hands are still killing me from this morning. How about like.." Final replied.

"Uh.." Blue stuttered, "I have no clue."

"How about a movie?" Sabrina offered.

"Yeah we haven't gone to one together like forever." Angel agreed as she stood up from the table and smiled.

"But which one?" Final asked as he took Crystal in his arms and kissed her head.

"I have no clue." Sabrina replied as she thought of some movies.

"Let's just go there and see what they have." Angel suggested.

"Good idea." Sabrina smiled.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Pearl Harbor definetly." Sabrina explained, "It's supposed to be really good."

"Yeah I saw a preview in the video store. Sounds good." Final agreed.

"I got it." Blue said as he paid for the tickets.

"Thanks." Crystal smiled as she opened the door for the rest of the group to the movie snack shop.

"I want my popcorn!" Angel yelled.

"It's coming." Final laughed as he picked up the drinks and straws.

"What do you want Sabrina?" Blue asked.

"I'll take a medium popcorn, medium Dr. Pepper and a small pack of M&M's." She replied as she looked at the menu.

"No nachos?" Crystal asked.

"I'm kind of full after that Big Mac." Sabrina explained.

"You can't be, half of your food was on the floor." Final smiled as refearring to Angel and her food fight.

"Yeah." Sabrina smiled, "Still breakfast did it for me."

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

Now I know who are my true friends,

It doesn't include you,

But baby, baby it's not my fault,

You left me here and broke the last line,

But baby I realized in the nick of time,

You never loved me like I loved you,

I only wanted a love that's true.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"No your going to be." Dan said as he closed his eyes, in the arms of his best friend, his brother. He died.

"No.." his best friend whispered, "Your supposed to be the father.."

"I can't believe it.." Sabrina whispered a streams of tears rolled down her eye and many more followed.

"He can't die, he's too hot." Angel commented as she too cried.

"That's Dan's son?" Final whispered.

"Yeah.." Blue whispered much in tune with movie as the others.

"C'mon Danny time to go in." his mother reported as her husband held her.

"I can't believe it. They named their son after Dan." Crystal whispered as streams off tears fell over her face.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Airplane!" Sabrina yelled as she hid behind Blue and Final's back.

"Sabrina.." Blue sighed, "There's no war."

"But.." Sabrina whispered, "It could be."

"We hope not.." Crystal cried, "Those people died. Too many."

"I know.." Angel cried as she threw away her box of candy, "I'm scared."

"Girls are so weak to movies." Blue commented.

"It was sad." Final replied a tear rolled down his face.

"Oh don't tell me your crying." Blue sighed.

"Okay I won't." Final laughed, "Let's head back to the hotel. get some rest."

"Tomorrows the first day of battling.." Sabrina whispered as she thought of it.

"God I hope none of us have to battle each other." Angel prayed.

~~~**~*~**~~~

(A/N: Another scene for Crystal and Final ^_^)

"I don't want to battle you Final." Crystal explained as she combed her hair.

"Neither do I." Final sighed, "But we might have too. But remember no matter what we'll always be lovers okay?"  
"Okay." She smiled as she sat her brush down and walked to Final looking deep in his eyes, she saw the boy, no man, she loved hopefully for the rest of her life and forevermore. He smiled back down at her and brought his lips with hers and embraced her with a kiss that meant so much.

"I love you." Final whispered.

"I love you too." Crystal replied.

Leading her off to the bed, Final pulled up the covers and laid her down and snuggled beside her soon after. Taking her body close to his own he sighed deeply about how much their love meant to one another. Thinking of the thought that they'd have to battle each other soon faded away as she began to sing this night again.

"You look in my eyes and I get emotional, inside, I know it's crazy but, It's still gets to my heart. And after all this time, you think that I wouldn't feel the same, nothing will change. I still believe, someday you and me, will find ourselves in love again, I have a dream, someday you and me will find ourselves in love again." Crystal sung softly.

"That's not a good song for us." Final commented.

"It's for Angel." Crystal sighed as she snuggled with Final, "She needs it."

"Your so good." Final sighed as he drifted off into his sleep.

"I know." Crystal yawned as she too drifted off into the same world.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"I saved you some hot water." Sabrina explained as she walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers.

"Thanks." Blue smiled as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door and taking a shower.

"I still hear Crystal singing..." Sabrina smiled as she turned on the television putting in the movie Blue had rented, 'Romeo Must Die.', "Definetly his type of movie."

"Bleu I'm going to go ahead and watch your movie!" Sabrina yelled.

"Okay!" he yelled back.

As the previews rolled through, quite long actually she became bored and decided to go start up some snacks and drinks. 

"Hey.." blue said as he walked out of the bathroom looking for Sabrina but no where could she be found.

"Yeah!" Sabrina yelled back from the small kitchen to the left of the bathroom.

"Oh what are you doing?" he asked as he walked in there grabbing a drink and seeing what she was doing.

"Oh just getting some snacks." Sabrina replied as she had grabbed some chips and two packs of candy, along with her drink.

"Aren't you tired?" Blue asked.

"Sorta, but the movie looks good." Sabrina replied as she walked back the bedroom seeing that the movie was about to start, "Watching it too?"

"I guess so." he replied as he sat on the ground too, "Pass the chips."

"Uh-huh." Sabrina nodded as she did so turning her attention back to the movie.

~~~**~*~**~~~

__

Sometimes dreams fade away,

But they always stay,

Here in my heart and,

I know yours too,

It seemed you loved me,

And it seemed I loved you,

But reality kicked in and told me,

It wasn't true,

But baby why do I feel this way now?

When I said so many times, 

You didn't love me,

Like I loved you,

Let the lies stay beneath,

And let only the truth sail my way,

But everyday I'm without you,

It feels like I'm falling away.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Get up guys we need to get to the stadium!" Blue yelled as he pounded on the two next doors.

"Blue it's six in the morning, no need to wake up till eight." Sabrina sighed.

"I'm too excited!" Blue yelled as he jumped up and down on his bed, "Weezing and my big day!"

"Along with many others." Sabrina replied sitting up, "Go get breakfast and I'll get everyone up."

"Okay!" Blue replied as he ran downstairs.

"He's got to get a life." Sabrina sighed as she fell back down upon her pillow.

~~~**~*~**~~~

"Here you guys.." Blue stopped seeing that everyone was still asleep, "Sabrina.."

"Hmm..?' she asked.

"I thought you said you'd wake everyone up." Blue sneered.

"Later." Sabrina smiled.

"Please wake them up. Every time I wake them up I get yelled at." Blue gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. But this is the only time. Your on your own tomorrow." Sabrina smiled as she walked out of the kitchem to the phone.

Dialing up the hotel number she began to talk to the operator.

"Wake up call for rooms five hundred and five-o-one. That'll be in five minutes. Thanks." Sabrina explained. Thus hanging up the phone and turning her attention back to Blue who was shocked at what she did, "I ain't getting my ass beat up."

"Five minutes eh?" Blue asked.

"Yes." Sabrina replied with a confused face. Blue then ran outside and pounded on the two next doors containing Crystal, Final and Angel. Thus running back to his room and smiling, "I ain't getting my ass beat up. But they can wake up."

"Blue.." Sabrina sighed as she heard yelling from the other two rooms, "Figures. Their your problem now."

"Right.." Blue smiled as he turned on the television as the sound of phones going off disrupting them even more, "Now their yours."

"Blue!" Sabrina yelled as she locked the door hoping not to get beaten by them.

~~~**~*~**~~~

The End of Chapter Four.

~~~**~*~**~~~

Next chapter: Pure battles in the tourney. What will happen with lance and Paul? Who will battle each other? Who will be the ultimate champion of all? Who will succeed to beat Lance, if he can be beaten... Stay tuned for Chapter Five of UOPM: The Unforgettable Story. Due out Thursday evening *hides from Crystal and Final throwing tomatoes at that date* Sorry!!

Dedications: Blue, Final, Crystal, Paul, Lance, Angel, and everyone at the UOPM who has helped my story grow! Thank you guys so much! Now I will post for you guys!

Love always,

Sabrina


	5. Chapter 5: What's the Big Secret?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon or any of the companies that are responsible for the game, television show and or toys produced for the Poke'mon series. I do not own the characters except for Sabrina, which is me. So please do not send me any death threats, lawyers wanting any more information and/or bills saying I have to pay for over due videos! Oh sorry that is Blockbusters, which I do not own either. *smiles* One day. Mwhahahah. *Final slaps her* Hey don't slap me! *slaps him* That show you! *Crystal slaps me* What the..? On to the story!

Whoops! Author Notes:

This and chapter are basically about the battles. A little romance is heating up, but nothing bad. Sorry, Final, Crystal, not big love scenes yet. Sorry. If you want Ages click on Chapter 4, and you'll see the list of ages. Please Read and Review with your honest opinion, 'cept for Final and Crystal who will flame me for not having enough of their togetherness scenes. *avoids tomatoes being thrown.* 

****

Chapter 5: What's the Big Secret?

"Good Morning trainers and welcome to the two thousand, and one tourney for the title. You guys have trained hard with your Poke'mon by your side and traveled everyday to collect those really cool badges. Last years champion was Lance. Will he keep the title, or will one of you take it? Let's get things started with our traditional flag display!" Ash Ketchum yelled as the stadium irrupted into a beat box with loud cheering and excited fans. But all turned quite as a soft singing voice fell upon the arena, walking outside the main corridors walked a girl who sung the national anthem with about twenty people walking behind her carrying flags and dressed to represent their country. The rhythmic beat played as the song was sung by the young girl, near twelve years old, her hair long brown with a sparkle in it, her face deep and beautiful, her dress was shiny blue with a strapless shirt and a over top upon it, shimmering she sung to the audience bringing tears to their eyes. 

As the song began to cease about two hundred trainers walked out of those same corridors waving to the fans, their in one row stood the best friends, smiling and happy, besides them stood one of their Poke'mon. Though happy the battle was soon about to begin, the battle that decided what their hard work of the year was for.

"Trainers, if you are battling now please go to your station, and if you are not please go to the specified area in the arena!" The announcer reported over the loudspeaker.

"Good luck Sabrina." Final said as she sighed deeply looking at her opponent from the other side of the stadium.

"I know you'll do it!" Blue smiled happily.

"Just give it your best." Crystal smiled.

"I know your first, but you'll do great." Angel smiled before giving her a best friend hug, Crystal too joining in. Sabrina nodded and walked towards the stadium field 'A' but not before being called on again.

"Good Luck." Blue whispered, smiling she was determined with his words she walked towards the water field. Clutching her Staryu's tightly a drop of sweat dropped from the brow above her eye.

"She can do it." Final whispered as he sat on the bench, he up next.

"Trainers ready?" The judge asked as he held up two flags, whistle in the corner of his mouth.

"Go Sabrina!" Blue and Crystal yelled in unison.

Nodding she turned to the judge, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Ready." the older trainer on the other side nodded, he dressed in a pair of khakis and a blue shirt, now at the blow of that whistle he was known as opponent.

"Go Staryu!" Sabrina yelled as the star Poke'mon appeared with a cry as it flew to the water diving below the seeable vision.

"Err! Go Arcanine!" the boy called with a smirk on his face. Appearing on the field stood the legendary dog himself, Arcanine. 

"GO!" The referee yelled.

The battle was now in the beginning.

"Staryu use your thunder in the air!" Sabrina yelled.

"Fight back with your Extreme Speed!" The opponent yelled.

Staryu began to fly to the sky using it's shape to stay afloat as it began to create a bolt of electricity from the sky waiting for the opponent to slide on one of the ice bergs into the water. Meanwhile Arcanine leaped from each berg jumping fastly as it paced to the sky and straight for Staryu, but Staryu coiled back and allowed Arcanine fall in the water. Thus the energy from the bolt was shot off into the water electrifying the opponent.

Stunned the trainer looked at his Poke'mon, _'It was the wrong one.'_

"Arcanine is unable to battle the winner is Staryu and Sabrina." The referee announced, "And that had to be the quickest battle in the tourney's history."

"I can't believe it.." Sabrina whispered as her Staryu flew to her side, "You did great!"

After that the arena filled with noise and cheers as Sabrina hugged her Staryu, sighing softly, battle one down.

"Good job Sab." Blue yelled before embracing her with a congratulation hug, following, Final, Crystal and Angel did the same.

"You did great." Angel smiled, "Though that was the fastest battle ever."  
"It was wrong to choose a fire type on this field." Blue explained, "Specially at the shape of those bergs."  
"All that matter is that I'm going to round two!" Sabrina smiled as she recalled her Staryu, "You need a break."

"you're up Final." Crystal whispered before walking to his side.

"I can do it." Final nodded.

"Good luck." Crystal nodded as she kissed his cheek holding his hand till he got to the center of the field. He turned to her and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Crystal replied as she leaned up for a delicate kiss.

The crowd all turned smiling and in awe of the site that the two lovers held.

"Now there's something big." Sabrina smiled as she sat back, sweating somewhat and closing her eyes making sure this wasn't just a dream.

"Hey." Blue smiled as he sat besides her leaning back too, trying to cheer her up even more.

"Don't be funny." Sabrina laughed as she took Final's hat to the side and placing it atop of her head sighing softly, "You're on the grass field after this battle." 

"Don't remind me." Blue sighed.

"I thought you were excited about this." Sabrina asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I am, but Weezing would then go against most likely a grass type. Which aren't that effected by Poison." Blue explained.

"You'll do fine." Sabrina smiled as she leaned over and picked up his Weezing's red Poke'ball, "I want you too go out there and win."

"Now?" Blue asked as he clutched the Poke'ball.

"NO!" Sabrina yelled, "It's Final's battle."

~~~*~~*~***~*~~*~~~

"That's what they think." Paul snickered as he looked out from the locker room at the two, "They have no clue what's in store."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked as he too looked at the group.

"Wait and see Lance." Paul smiled, "wait and see."

"I suppose you have your secret weapon?" Lance asked.

"You know me too well." Paul smiled, "But not well enough."

"What?" Lance asked curiously as Paul gripped one Poke'ball at his belt. It shinned in the locker rooms light as he twirled, decorated with Unown Letters, he replaced it to its rightful place.

"You will see." Paul smiled as he walked in the other direction to his locker.

~~~*~~*~***~*~~*~~~

"Go Omni!" Final yelled as he threw the Poke'ball atop of the Rock field.

"Zubat go!" The trainer said as he too flung out a Poke'ball revealing the bird type Poke'mon with ground like powers.

"Both Trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Ready." Final nodded as he glared at the opponent.

"Ready." The tall opponent smiled with a sly look upon his face.

"GO!" The Referee yelled as he whistled on his whistle showing the start of a new battle.

"Omni use your Psybeam!" Final yelled.

"Zubat try your agility!" the opponent yelled as he pointed to the sky, "Go high up!"

"Omni make sure you use your psychic to control that beam at the opponent!" Final yelled.

Omni began to flow out a stream of multicolored psychic powers that were shot off in the sky, using psychic to control it towards the opponent.

"Zubat now use reflect!" the trainer yelled as a mirror like resistance laid in front of the Zubat that was hit with the Psybeam and reflected back at the Omni .

"Hurry Omni! Disappear!" Final yelled, and within the flash of light the stream of psychic power struck the ground where Omni once disappeared to where ever.

"Good tactic." Blue whispered as he was sitting full attentive to the battle.

"Omni now while disappear se your custom move, Clear Psychic!" Final yelled.

"Zubat detect Omni!" the trainer yelled, "And that stream of power!"  
Omni while still unable to be seen to the visible eye, began to churn a ball of clear psychic in the palm of it's hand and penetrated it to full size as it was thrown at the opponent who was trying to fly and find the opponent with it's radar eyes, but it was too late. Zubat was struck forcefully with the ball of Psychic.

"Zubat is unable to battle. Winners are Omni and Final!" The referee yelled as he flew down the blue flag.

"Good job Omni, now come back where I can see you." Final smiled, "Good Job."

"You too." the opponent nodded as he shook his hand with a smile and walked off the field, as did Final except to the other side.

"You did great! Great strategy!" Crystal cheered as she embraced him with a tender kiss, wetting his lips, and taking his salty, sweaty drops of water that lay upon his lips.

"I love you." Crystal smiled.

"Thank you for giving me the luck. I love you too." Final smiled as he held her in his arms, entwining his fingers in her long blonde hair that whispered in the wind, "I love you so much."

"Way to go Final!" Blue yelled as he was soon stopped by Sabrina and Angel, "Wha..?"

"Look at them, give them some time to their selves." Sabrina ordered before dragging him back to the bench sitting him down and sitting besides him and Angel to the left.

"I'm up next." Blue said to himself as he looked out at the grass field.

"You can do it Blue." Sabrina whispered.

"I hope so." Blue whispered.

"Blue don't worry. Weezing's really strong." Angel smiled as she turned her attention back to the field where Final and Crystal still embraced each other with tender love, from kisses to whispers of small, yet everlasting phrases.

"Blue.." Sabrina whispered.

"Yeah Sab?" Blue asked as he turned back to her.

"Go out their and win." Sabrina smiled, "Or I'll have to hurt you."

"Oh I'm going to win." Blue smiled, "You don't even think about hurting me."

"Oh okay." Sabrina smiled, "Go out there and battle your best."

~~~*~~*~***~*~~*~~~

"That Final's not too shabby." Paul snickered, "But he can't beat me."

"And I agree." Lance smiled as he had to soon make an appearance for the buffet for the winners.

"But there's no way that Omni can tackle my prized jewel." Paul smiled as he took out the Poke'ball, running his fingers over the engraved symbols that meant so much and spelled out the name of the Poke'mon he knew that would win this tourney for him. Better than Mewtwo, and Mew. Stronger than Celebi or Ho-Ho, stronger than any of the three legendary birds.

Invincible he'd say, unstoppable, not even all the Poke'mon combined could take it down. Paul was more that ready, he said, '_I already won.'_

****

The End Of Chapter 5

Sorry so short but I've been working on my site and if anyone knows the code to place music on your AOL Hometown page IM me at: JoySabrian1985@aol.com, please!!! Thanks.

Dedications: Blue, Final, Crystal, Lance, Angel, Paul, TRC, Chewie, Bruins, Cheezie, and everyone at UOPM. 

****

Check out our rather small Writing site so you can tell me how to get music on it:

www.hometown.aol.com/joysabrina1985/NEOUOPMFanfics.html. Tell me how to put music on it!!! Please.


	6. Chapter 6: Lance the unbeatable?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or NEO UoPM, not mine! Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, and many other companies and producers of the television show, games, and products. I claim no ownership of Pokémon or any of its trademarks. Pokémon was used in this fiction for writer and readers entertainment. No money is being made off of this fiction.

__

NEO UoPM is a guild for Role-Playing online. It is owned by Paul9LYN ([Paul9LYN@aol.com][1]). I claim no ownership of this guild or any of the members I used in this fiction for the guild. They are their own selves and I do not make or do anything in and order for them. They make their own choices and live their own lives. I claim no owning of them.

__

The songs: Dreams the first song does not belong to me but was on the Pokémon 2000 soundtrack. It's just to flow with the fiction and I love the lyrics. Although the second song called, Yes you and me, is mine. It's just half of it because I don't want to go make this a complete song fiction although it already seems like it. If you would like to borrow it for any reason email me at Sweetw16Sab@aol.com and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. 

Thank you.

****

Author Notes: Chapter Six was rewritten due to problems with the plot. Sorry for the lateness but I don't have a lot of time on my hand and sometimes fanfiction.net does not comply with me. Many thanks for all the members in UoPM in their support for my fiction and for myself. This fiction has a few plot twist as well as big changes. Chapter seven due out sooner or later. Later most likely. Thank you all for your constructive reviews. Merci, and please review constructively on this one too. Flames are accept too but as I said be constructive. What use will 'You suck!!' do? Many thanks, Sabrina.

****

Dedications: This fiction or chapter, is for Blue9Tiger who just completed chapter two hundred and twenty of his fiction: And the Rocket's Red Glare. Many congrats to him on his achievement. Check it out. Thanks Blue for everything. Love you, Sabrina.

****

Characters: Everyone in this fiction are from UoPM except the Pokémon and Ash Ketchum because he is just there to be there and as an extra. Many other extras are in this fiction. I'd like to thank the people who are in this fiction from UoPM for letting me use them for the reader's enjoyment. Thank you very much, Sabrina.

****

Rated: PG-13, this fiction has a bit more romance than chapter five. Nothing to detailed for R yet but maybe or maybe in the future it'll be changed. Remember: Before any sexual scenes are wrote the characters mun (person and/or RP of their character) is notified of what will happen. So don't worry that'll you'll be put in a sex scene, unless you told me you could. Thanks.

__

Now on to the fiction:

****

UoPM: The Unforgettable Story

Chapter 6: Dreams 

__

As long as you know

It's not impossible

To make it a reality Oh Dreams

Are always there for you

And always there for me

To reach as long as you and I believe

I'm not just telling you

All of our dreams come true

As long as you just remember that I believe

Anything that I can do

I know that you can too

Don't you let anyone ever keep you from your dreams

You can do whatever you want

Don't ever turn away from your heart

So make a wish on heaven to start

We'll send you in the right direction

As long as you believe

Dream

As long as you know

It's not impossible

To make it a reality

Oh Dreams

Are always there for you

And always there for me

To reach as long as you and I believe

Don't ever think you can't

Don't ever ... your hands

You'll never reach the future that you have left

Don't ever say there's no hope for you tomorrow

When you control the dreams that you've always known

You can do whatever you want

Don't ever turn away from your heart

So make a wish on heaven to start

We'll send you in the right direction

As long as you believe

Dream

As long as you know

It's not impossible

To make it a reality

Oh Dreams

Are always there for you

And always there for me

To reach as long as you and I believe

Dream

As long as you know

It's not impossible

To make it a reality

Oh Dreams

Are always there for you

And always there for me

To reach as long as you and I believe

There's no better place than where you are

To reach for the sky

You'll have the stars

Whatever you want is available

Just don't be afraid to dream

Dream

As long as you know

It's not impossible

To make it a reality

(You can make your dreams come true)

Oh Dreams

Are always there for you

And always there for me

To reach as long as you and I believe

Only you can dream you know

Eventually it will come to you

Anything you want if you believe

That you can have the stars, the moon

Only you can dream you know

Eventually it will come to you

Anything you want if you believe

That you can have the stars, the moon

Dream

As long as you know

It's not impossible

To make it a reality

Oh Dreams

Are always there for you

And always there for me

To reach as long as you and I believe

Dream

As long as you know

It's not impossible

To make it a reality

~~*~~*~~

"Dreams as long as you know, it's not impossible to make it a reality.." Crystal hummed to herself at the small banquet as she sat next to Final, Angel, Blue and Sabrina. Her eyes slowly closing as she looked up to Final with a smile and leaned onto him as she Rested her hands on the table. The table consisted of several dinnerware and several other odds and ends. The tablecloth was made of silk and up front you could see Lance and Paul, aside from many League members eating and talking amongst their selves. They all wore their trainer outfits a long with their Pokéballs on their belts.

"Thank you all for coming this afternoon for this special lunch." Ash Ketchum smiled, "Congratulations to the first winners today at the tournament."

A round of applause erupted as he said those words, both Final, and Sabrina has already won, Blue's battle was after lunch and Crystal's was later that evening. All had high hopes for Final and his Omni. He said he had a surprise for them all. Yet still nom one knew who it was.

"Final you ready?" Crystal asked as she used her napkin to wipe off her face.

"Yeah sure.." Final smiled as he stood up and pulled her with him as he spun her around with nothing but a smile.

"Aww.." A soft sigh came out from Sabrina's mouth as she smiled and picked up her backpack. She looked at Blue and then to Final and Crystal who were lost in an embrace, "Grab a wedge, this is going to take some prying to get these two apart."

"It's okay." Crystal chuckled as she pulled away, "We need to go to the grass field for Blue's battle anyways..."

"C'mon you got a battle to win." Final said as he walked through the door as the pile of trainers and guests rammed through it awaiting their own battles.

~~*~~*~~

"Not again!" Lance yelled as he looked through the double door windows from the top of the arena at the battle-taking place, "They're too good!"

"Calm down Lance.." Paul smiled as he fiddled with that weird Pokéball, his fingers running over the Unown letters, "We have them in the palm of our hands."

"But Blue just beat the shit out of a damn Scizor!" Lance yelled aggravated as he slammed his fist on the table, "Their stats must be perfect.."

"All right Lance.. we'll just work behind the scenes." Paul smiled as he put the Pokéball up and took out a small jar of liquid, it swirled in the bottle as it red color shined in the plentiful sun's light.

"What is that?" Lance asked as he walked over to the desk and looked at the bottle.

"It'll take care of those Pokémon." Paul snickered as he put the bottle in his coat's pocket, "... for good."

"Kill them?" Lance asked as he looked at Paul dead lock in the eye.

"Let's just say.." Paul cocked a smile, "we'll be terminating them."

A wild glow of satisfaction grew over Lances lips as he walked back over to the window to see the action outside. His eyes tracing over the arena as he spotted the group of friends. 

"I don't know how I ever liked them." Lance snickered as he turned around and leaned his back against the window and a soft sigh came from his mouth as he closed his eyes and used his left hand to run through his brown hair, "I'll never know, nor do I want to."

~~*~~*~~

"Alright Blue!" Final yelled as he slapped him a high five, Blue's face literally running with gallons of sweat. He smiled as he put his Pokéball on his belt and walked to the bench sitting down and closing his eyes as he saw the clique surround him.

"Huh?" Blue asked as he opened his eyelid and looked at everyone.

"He's stunned." Angel chuckled as she sat next to him and looked over to Crystal and Final.

"So did that take a lot of pressure off of you?" Sabrina asked as she took the other side and grabbed her bag.

"Nope.." Blue sighed, "I have to battle again tomorrow..."

"Heh.. don't worry pal you do just as good." Final smiled as he wrapped his arms around Crystal and kissed her strands of hair on her head as she giggled softly to herself, "Well Crystal's match is at six, we still have three hours, who's up to go eat some dinner?"

"Sounds good." Angel nodded as she stood up and dusted off her shirt, "I'm so hungry.."

""Agreed." Sabrina smiled as she felt her stomach as it rumbled and she pulled down her blue shades and looked at the two main doors of the arena, "Ready?"

"Yeah.." Blue nodded as he stood up running the strands of sweat on his face to his hand and shaking them off.

~~*~~*~~

As the group ate dinner at the near-by diner and prepared Crystal for her upcoming battle who was going hysterical if she didn't win like her friends, only to be comforted by her boyfriend. Though she still cried his warm embrace with his arms calmed most of the sadness in the diner between the group of friends. Their dinner was nothing more than a salad, main coarse, and desert which was all paid by Final with his now empty wallet. 

Crystal's battle was scheduled for six pm and it was now 5 pm so they needed to go ahead and get ready at the stadium for her battle. And that they did. Sabrina drove in their rental car, chosen by none other than Crystal.

~~*~~*~~

"Good luck." Final whispered in her ear as she trembled a bit. Her eyes closing as s he looked out at the field feeling the evenings wind rush upon her peachy skin. The field consisted of rocks and clumps of dirt. The ground was hard dirt which could break easily. With a small nod and the feeling that Final had just kissed her cheek she walked out into the middle of the field as she looked at all the fans and guests in the stands. heir eyes watching her every move as she made her way to a purple box and taking her place. Her red and white Pokéball was removed from her belt as she looked at her opponent. 

He stood tall and wore a pair of blue baggy jeans and a blue shirt. A pair of shades hid his eyes and a blue cap covered his hair. Not taking an eye of him, he too removed one Pokéball from her belt and threw it into the air as a Pokémon appeared, it's body hard as a rock as it growled out it's name; Onix.

Crystal nodded and looked at her Pokéball and too though it into the air as her favorite cat appeared; Persian. It's eyes lighting up with pure evil as it purred softly licking it's paw and looking at the opponent as it jumped near Crystal's box looking up to her. It's eyes twitching just once as she nodded and looked at her opponent. Onix growled at Persian as the cat stretched out a bit awaiting for the battle to begin.

"Go!" the referee called out.

"Persian use your hydro pump!" Crystal yelled as she planned her attacks out.

"Onix try your Tackle!" the elder trainer yelled.

Persian began to glow a light yellow as bolts and watts of powerful electrical surges crackled in the stadium as the yellow around his grew and his small red charm on its head began to glow blue as all of a sudden the yellowness changed to water of blue and power of ice and crystals as the water filled the bubble. But Onix was on the rage as it dragged it's long snake like form through the mud and dirt as it raged towards the cat as it suddenly cried out as it felt itself being splashed by gallons of water.

"Now take that electrical force and hit the wet Onix!" Crystal yelled.

"Stop it with mud slap!" the opponent yelled.

That force of watts and bolts of surges saved up began to form into a hue of powers that streamed across the field as the Onix packed mud and dirt onto it's tail as it aimed for the opponent, it's body still wet with water as the crackling hue of power struck him before the mud slap was fired off and the mud fired back at the Onix's face and it fell to the ground as the surge went through every vein it it's body.

"Onix is unable to battle!" the referee called out, "The win goes to Persian and purple Trainer Crystal!"

"Alright Persian!" Crystal called out as she jumped down and snatched Persian in her arms slowly petting its forehead as she whispered good luck words in it's ear as Final ran out and wrapped his own arms around her as they seemed to form some sort of family. Once again the crowd was in awe of the sight of the couple. The stars and fading clouds above also watched over them, them too in awe.

~~**~~**~~

"You did so great honey." Final smiled as he walked out of the bathroom in his blue boxers. The toothpaste still could be seen from the side of his mouth as he ran his hand through his wet hair. His eyes lighting up softly at the site of Crystal laying on the bed with a smile, her face a bit pink at the sight of him. 

"Thanks." Crystal replied as she rolled over just a bit to see him completely and giggled a bit at his toothpaste still hanging from his face. Her eyes narrowing as her lips turned into a wicked smile. Her body sitting up softly on the bed as she took his hand in her own and pulled him towards her.

"Hold on." Final insisted as she pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead just once as the toothpaste trailed down her skin as she looked up at him. 

With one more glance at her eyes he was lost but determined. His body slowly kneeling down as the little lamps light could now be seen as he moved. He never moved his eyes off her face as out of his boxer's pocket he removed a small black box. The fabric bringing chills his spines as he gulped softly and opened it. It was now the time to ask a question that could figure out most of his future life as well as hers. His eyes shining as he looked at the box but motioned his eyes back up to hers as he found his self lost in them. The ring shimmered in Crystal's eyes as she looked almost speechless.

"Crystal will you marry me?" Final asked as he seemed to be on the verge of dying from being too scared. Her eyes watered slowly as she nodded and took this hand pulling him up. His hand pulling out the ring and placing it on the appropriate finger as he let the small black box fall to the ground. She gazed at it and smiled at him. He motioned his mouth towards hers as their wet, soft, tender lips touched and their eyes shut tight. Crystal motivated herself to the soft bed as she laid down and Final slowly moved his hands to her hips as he continued his kissing rage of passion and desire. His eyes filled with feeling and power as he slowly started on her pajamas, for the night was young. And so was their love.

~~*~~*~~ 

__

Our love is like no other,

Beneath the stars and the moon,

It's an powerful feeling,

That'll be sure to strike us soon.

Tender as the way I cup your hands,

Deep as the deep blue sea,

Soft as the grassy plains in Africa,

This promise and feeling is for you and me,

I am not and never will be yours,

You will never be mine,

We will always be each other's,

Till the end of time,

Always and forever they'd say,

That you and I were meant to be,

Yes just you and me,

Eternally,

Dreams may come and go,

But our love is here to stay,

Twist and turns but we both know,

Our love will find a way,

Yes you and me,

Meant to be,

Eternally.

~~*~~*~~

"No way.." Sabrina whispered as she looked at the ring shinning in her eyes and she looked back up to Crystal who was nodding, "And you said yes?"

""Of coarse!" Crystal giggled as she removed a few tears from her eyes and smiled, "I love him so much!"

""Did you guys.." Angel began, "You know.."

Crystal looked around the halls for either of the guys and seeing the coast was clear she nodded as her face went bright red and she looked down, "It was the best night of my life."

" I can't believe it.." Angel whispered but slowly shut up as she saw Final and Blue round the corner of the hotel and smiled softly as she saw Blue nudge Final. Crystal turned around and gulped as she smiled at him and he walked a bit faster as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tender kiss.

"I love you.." Final whispered.

"I love you too." Crystal whispered back as she blushed seeing everyone watching them in awe, "I guess we need to get to Angel's battle followed by yours."

"Yeah.." Final nodded as he looked at the rest of the group.

~~*~~*~~

"This is it.." Lance sighed, "My first battle."

"Listen who are you using first?" Paul asked.

"Kingdra of coarse, it is the water field." Lance replied, "Why?"  
"Well our plan needs to go into action. Give Kingdra some drops of this. It increase Dragon's poison and can be extremely dangerous to the opponent. Just have it do a poison attack and the opponent will be out in seconds." Paul explained as he threw him a small bottle.

"This.." Lance asked as he caught the vile and looked at it as his eyes glowed with s oft blue and he looked back up to Paul, "Are you sure?"

"One hundred and one percent." Paul smiled as he smirked and stood up, "Your match is about to come up. Go ahead and give it to him. Then we'll head out to the stadium."

"Right." Lance agreed as he pushed the white button on the Pokéball and Kingdra appeared before him with it's salty scaled shining and it's eyes flaring up ready for a battle. Kingdra looked up at its master and the vile. Lance then squatted down and opened the vile as with his other hand he took out a bag of Pokémon treats. Taking out a crisp brown treat he dropped three drops onto the snack and suddenly tossed it to Kingdra. Eating it hungrily Lance put the bottle back in his pocket for later uses.

"Return Kingdra." Lances said as he disappeared into the red and white solid orb. 

~~*~~*~~

"Don't be scared Angel." Final whispered as he walked over to Crystal and sat next to her, "You can beat him."

"I know I will." Angel nodded as she gripped her Pokéball tightly. Her face dripping with sweat and her body walking to her area with our a flaw, her eyes glaring down Lance who looked at her with nothing more than a smirk. Her eyes were mild green as she looked at the referee and pulled her wet hair out of visions way. Lance's eyes were hidden by a pair of blue shades as the sun beat atop of their heads, but the coolness of the water chilled things down. 

"You're going down asshole." Angel whispered as her eyes narrowed and she threw a Pokéball into the air and a gigantic Dragonite flew out soaring in the sky as it landed on the ground with it's body crashing on the cement besides the water. It's sparkling soft flow was shaked by the heavy Pokémons landing. It's eyes changing to a deep yellow as cried out waiting for it's opponent.

"Go Kingdra!" Lance yelled out as he threw out his own Pokéball and the dragon Pokémon popped out with a heavy cry. It's eyes flaring up pure blue like the ocean, deep down below.

"Go!" The referee called out.

"Dragonite thunder!" Angel yelled to her Pokémon who began to take off in the air.

"Kingdra Poison!" Lance called out to his Dragon Pokémon.

Kingdra began to aim for it's opponent whom was flying in the air building up a hue of electrical force in it's mouth and began to circulate it. The crackle of it's yellow waves and bolts of power could be heard throughout of the arena. Kingdra was gathering chemicals from it's scales from atop the waters surface and began to fire it off at the opponent splatter ing along it's body. The poisonous liquids creeping over it's body as it's wings began to slow down and all of a sudden the Dragonite fell from the air splatter ing in the water as the crowd stayed speechless and in shock of the happenings going on. Their own eyes watching every movement of the Dragonite as it laid in the water slowly going under the liquid. 

Angel's eyes closing as she watched everything and she jumped form her trainer box and took out her Pokball hoping that she still could recall it and within a flash of light the gigantic Pokémon was returned.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The victory goes to red trainer Lance and Pokémon Kingdra." The referee called out as Lance jumped from his box only turning around once to see Angel kneeling on the ground crying. Her eyes watery with pain and defeat.

He shook his head and walked towards the double doors as a swarm of reporters began to follow his trail. But Blue, Sabrina, Final and Crystal ran to her side as they just saw the events in almost shock at Lance's Kingdra's attack.

~~*~~*~~

(_Kind of confusing here but we are moving from the battle to the trainers hall in the hotel. This is where several trainers are battling for their upcoming battles and having their Pokémon checked out.)_

"You lost so shut up!" a tall, slim boy yelled as he removed some sweat that drizzled off of his brow with his left hand, "So get over it!"

"You cheated Cheezie!" the other boy, Chewie, yelled back at him as he walked over to Cheezie and with all his might he slammed his fist into Cheezie's face. You got to admit, Chewie had a strong fist. Wobbly Cheezie fell back a bit but stood back up taking correct position with his elbows and arms in front his face as he began to move around a bit as the pack of trainers surrounded them as the fight brawled up.

"I didn't cheat you punk!" Cheezie yelled as he rampaged towards him throwing his body at him making him fall to the cement floor as he began to kick him with his left leg and using his right leg to try to stand up. Chewie tried to fight back with his arms as he tried to punch Cheezie's chest up and throw him off but it didn't work, he was too heavy for Chewie to left. 

Final, Crystal, Blue and Sabrina walked into the room after their long talk with Angel whom was still sitting in her room weeping softly to herself for some kind of explanation on why Lance beat her so bad. 

"What the hell's going on?!" Final asked as he saw two boys on the floor and a crowd of trainers viewing it. Final and Blue busted through the crowd of maniacs as Final snatched up Chewie and Blue, Cheezie. Both growling deeply as an amount of snarls came from the crowd that the battle of the two was stopped. They both had either trainer locked in their arms and Crystal and Sabrina walked towards them with worried looks on their faces.

__

The end of Chapter Six

****

End Author Notes: Yes I know this was shorter than expected but something happened with a scene I had and I couldn't put it in there because I forgot to ask permission. It was an extreme fight scene. Very sorry to Brite whom it was for, but I will try and get that scene copied and pasted to Chapter seven before I post it. It shouldn't take that long it's just a matter when s/he gets on. Final and Crystal I hope you liked the proposal scene, for it will get more in depth after Final's next match. Sorry Angel for the loss but it will help with the plot and the TRC part. TRC you will be in the next chapter but you'll start off small and grow larger. 

This fiction will be ten chapters and chapter seven will be out sometime by the end of the week. There will also be an epilogue for the final wrap up. The next chapter is fairly short because of the many problems I've been having with the permission to use one in this fiction. This thing changed at two am, July 17th because of the permission thing. So chapter seven will most likely change too. 

Thank you for your patients and once again if you review please do it constructively cause it really helps for the next chapter and the ones to come. 

****

Thanks: To all the members in UoPM and to Paul for letting me be president for one second!

Ciao,

Sabrina 

   [1]: mailto:Paul9LYN@aolcom



End file.
